Su estrella siempre brillará
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Un cambio en la vida de Sakura, remontara en el destino que la depara. La luz y la oscuridad, las dos caras de una misma moneda. Dos bandos, dos grupos opuestos. Sakura debe aprender a equilibrar todos sus sentimientos y controlar sus poderes. Las lagrimas, la desesperacion y la angustia estaran presentes, pero tambien la alegria y el triunfo. Fecha original de creación: 01/01/16.
1. Prólogo

**Sakura**

Dicen que todo sucede por algo, que el destino te tiene preparadas muchas cosas.

Todos tenemos un destino el cual debemos cumplir.

Muchas cosas han cambiado.

Yo eh cambiado.

Ya nada es como antes.

No soy lo que crei que era.

Mi madre no es quien me decían que era.

¿Como paso todo esto?

¿Cuando fue que todo cambio?

Quisiera no haberme enterado de todo lo que ahora se.

Hace 6 años me separe de mi familia.

Hace 6 años mi vida cambio de golpe.

No todo es color de rosas, todos estamos destinados a sufrir.

Pero hay algo que siempre debemos recordar que "Todo estará bien".

Desde que desaparecí muchas cosas cambiaron.


	2. Encuentro.

**Omnisciente**

Por los tejados de las casas del pequeño Tomoeda en Japón, se podía visualizar la silueta de una joven quien estaba encapuchada evitando mostrar su tez, aquella enigmática desconocida saltaba de tejado en tejado pasando totalmente inadvertida por los transeúntes, ella miraba con suma atención buscando un objetivo en concreto, buscaba a un ser de sombras que había tenido la osadía de atacarla y le pensaba poner fin pero el grito de una fémina la hizo dirigir su atención a un amplio callejón a lo que con rapidez asomó su figura con gran cautela dónde pudo visualizar a algunas personas ciertamente particulares.

—_Eriol Hiragizawa, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, Touya Kinomoto, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Shaoran Li, Meiling Li, Leran Li, Kerberos, Yue y una niña de cinco años de piel crema con cabello café rojizo abrazada a Sonomi_ —nombró a todos aquellos la desconocida en su mente habiendo pasado su mirada por sobre todos ellos, la encapuchada miraba con suma atención al interior del callejón mientras una mueca se formaba en sus labios —_me gustaría no tener que presentarme ante ellos, pero si no logran lidiar con esa sombra tendré que intervenir_ —se dijo en sus adentros mientras no despegaba su mirada de la sombra.

—¡Señor y Señora Kinomoto, manténganse detrás de Kerberos! —les indicó Shaoran Li mientras cargaba su espada con firmeza frente aquella desconocida entidad- Nosotros veremos que hacer.

—_Fujtaka y Sonomi, ellos se casaron después de haber visto que surgió un sentimiento entre ellos después de la cercanía ante la desaparición de la hija del señor, vaya situación_ —pensó la encapuchada para mirar a la niña que los señores Kinomoto buscaban proteger —_y esa pequeña niña es fruto de ese nuevo sentimiento que surgió en ellos_ —una sonrisa se formó en los poco visibles labios rosas de la desconocida.

Entonces Kerberos se colocó frente a la pareja y su hija dispuesto a todo para protegerlos, la encapuchada miró las posiciones defensivas en aquel grupo, incluso aquellos que no tenían un recurso mágico al cual recurrir.

—_Vaya insensatez de Touya, Tomoyo y Meiling al tratar de prepararse para pelear, no les servirá de nada un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con esa cosas_ —pensó la desconocida con cierta irritación para notar como Eriol Hiragizawa tomaba una carta entre sus dedos —_es una carta que no logrará hacer mucho daño, 'Centella', no creo que sea coherente_ —justo cuando su poder alcanzó a la sombra ésta se deformó solo para volver y enviar un ataque al hechicero pero Shaoran intervino con su espada desviando aquel golpe —_Buena esa, Shaoran._

—¿Qué diablos se supone que es eso? —Preguntó Meiling exasperada y presa del miedo.

—_Simplemente algo con lo que no puedes jugar porque te cazará_ —había pensado la encapuchada mirando como la sombra se mantenía quieta unos segundos.

—Un espíritu de sombra, solo pocos clanes de magos oscuros pueden invocarlos y los únicos que pueden desaparecerlos son magos del mismo clan que los invocaron o alguien con magia muy fuerte —explicó la dama Leran sin perder su auténtico porte como la dama del Clan que era.

—Quizás si el joven Eriol y usted junto a su hijo lo atacaran serviría —dijo en su habitual tono calmado Yue.

—Se podría intentar —les dijo Ruby Moon con tono decidido.

—_Si, podría resultar, tienen un gran poder, pero incluso el odio y la avaricia pueden hacer del poder algo aterrador, además ¿Lo olvida, Dama Leran? Sólo alguien perteneciente del clan o un solo individuo con gran poder será capaz de destruir esa sombra cazadora que no descansa hasta tener en sus garras a su presa_

Yue, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon mandaron un ataque hacia la sombra buscando su distracción mientras Eriol, la dama y Shaoran lanzaban sus hechizos en conjunto hacia donde la entidad se encontraba.

—_Oh no..._ —había articulado en su mente la encapuchada al sentir la brisa provocada por el golpe en seco en la entidad la cual lanzó un grito agudo para volverse de un tamaño más grande y haciendo caer a aquellos tres que le habían atacado.

Eriol, Leran y Shaoran fueron auxiliados por los demás, el ser oscuro estuvo por lanzarles un ataque, pero antes de que llegara a ellos la muchacha salto encima de la sombra quedando de espaldas a los demás, entre un remolino una espada apareció en sus manos la cual empuñó con firmeza dando un ligero movimiento que desvío aquel ataque de la entidad ganándose la mirada asombrada de los espectadores a su espalda, un grito ensordecedor provino de la sombra quien volvió a lanzar un ataque ahora dirigido a la recién llegada.

—Shadow... —Susurró la desconocida y en el alrededor de la entidad aparecieron cuatro sombras que le retuvieron, colocando la espada en posición horizontal, la encapuchada se dirigió con rapidez a la entidad la cual libero uno de sus brazos de las sombras logrando lanzar un ataque a lo que la desconocida tuvo que esquivarle provocando que la capucha cayera dejando ver sus cabellos de color castaño, ella no perdió el tiempo y encajo la espada en el centro del pecho de la entidad —desaparece... —Musitó a lo bajo con la mirada oculta en su flequillo, aquella entidad se desintegró y las sombras que había invocado igual se fueron junto a la espada —fue demasiado insensato de su parte tratar de luchar en un espacio tan reducido —les dijo con cierta burla aún dándoles la espalda.

—_Esa energía, sé que la conozco_ —pensó Kerberos mientras que miraba de reojo a Yue quien también le miró con su habitual seriedad —_es una energía altamente poderosa pero es familiar, una energía que hace mucho no sentía_ —se dijo mirando la espalda de la joven frente a ellos.

—_Aquella presencia tan poderosa se desprende de ella_ —Shaoran frunció el ceño —_es alguien que tiene un buen potencial mágico, pero una pizca me da la sensación de conocerla_ —miró de reojo a Eriol que miraba a la figura fémina con una sonrisa ladina haciéndolo confundir.

—¡¿Quién eres tu?! —Le preguntó Meiling con ímpetu empuñando su mano a lo que una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la castaña.

—Cómo siempre estás a la defensiva, Meiling —dijo la castaña soltando una leve risa para darse la media vuelta mirándolos de frente haciendo que los presentes empalidecieran.

—No puede ser... —musitó entrecortada Tomoyo mirando los ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas de aquella muchacha.

—¡¿Eres tú?! —Preguntó Shaoran en shock sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez.

—¡Señorita Sakura! —Exclamó de pronto la niña que estaba en los brazos de Sonomi quien busco bajar enseguida al suelo donde una vez logrado corrió hasta la figura de la muchacha quien la recibió en sus brazos alzandola.

—Hola, Hana —la saludó Sakura mientras una dulce sonrisa se formaba en sus labios —¿Cómo estas, preciosa?

—Muy bien, gracias a ti —le respondió la pequeña con felicidad.

—Hija —la pequeña Hana miró a Fujitaka —¿La...conoces?

—Sip —afirmó Hana asintiendo a la vez —ella es la mamá de mi amiga Yuriko.

—¿¡Mamá?! —Exclamó ahogado Kerberos pero Sakura solo sonrió de lado y volvió su vista a Hana.

—¿Ustedes como la conocen? —les preguntó Hana frunciendo el ceño y con una mueca.

—Porque... —Tomoyo no logró articular palabra debido al nudo en su garganta lo cual Sakura notó también en Sonomi a lo que soltó un suspiro para después mirar a Hana fijamente.

—Hana, ¿recuerdas que una vez yo te enseñe una foto de mi mamá? —le preguntó Sakura con dulzura.

—¡Si! —respondió Hana —Te pareces mucho a ella.

—Pues mi mamá fue prima de tu mamá y fue esposa de tu papá —Hana ladeó su cabeza tratando de entender lo que le decía. —Soy hermana de Touya y prima segunda de Tomoyo —explicó a lo que la niña ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Hana.

—Hana —le habló con dulzura- mi nombre era Sakura Kinomoto —le dijo provocando que la niña la mirara por unos escasos segundos para después llevar su mirada a sus padres sorprendida y devolverla a Sakura.

—¡Eres mi hermana mayor! —Exclamó Hana con felicidad.

—Así es, nena —le dijo Sonomi recuperando la calma después de la conmoción.

—Tu hermana que desapareció seis años y no dio señales de que estuviera viva —murmuró Touya con irritación mientras empuñaba sus manos a lo que el gesto de Sakura se volvió neutro, el silencio pronto brotó entre ellos haciendo sentir pesado el ambiente.

—_Esos son los ojos de la niña que abrió el libro de Clow_ —pensó Kerberos mirando a su dueña —_pero hay algo más en esa niña que logró pasar el juicio, hay una pizca de diferencia, una pizca de inquietud_ —pronto volvió a su identidad falsa mientras se sentaba al hombro de Tomoyo quien tenía una leve mueca en sus labios.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lado —tomó la palabra Eriol rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio —este no es el lugar ni el momento de tener esta discusión, ¿les parece? —su mirada se dirigió a Touya quien rodó los ojos con irritación, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon y Yue cambiaron a su identidad falsa mientras los otros seguían en silencio.

—Vayamos al parque, seguro a estas horas es más tranquilo y Hana no tendría que escuchar... —dijo Tomoyo en voz baja mientras miraba a su amiga de la infancia quien desvío rápidamente su mirada.

—Sakura —la castaña dirigió su mirada a Hana cuando la llamo —vamos al parque, ¿si? —le pidió la pequeña ignorando la situación en la que estaba rodeada, Sakura le sonrió para después asentir.

[…]

Cuando llegaron al parque Sakura soltó la mano de Hana quien todo el camino fue al frente junto a Sakura mientras los otros le seguían en silencio, la pequeña corrió hacía los columpios donde otros niños se encontraban, la joven por unos segundos miró aquellos niños jugar con cierta melancolía mezclada con inquietud hasta que Touya la saco de sus pensamientos al colocarse frente a ella con cierta molestia en su semblante.

—¿Podrías al fin explicar qué rayos estuviste haciendo? —le preguntó su hermano con autoridad mientras ella le miraba con suma tranquilidad.

—_Ella no se amedentra_ —pensó Kero mirando desde el bolso de Tomoyo la situación —_antes ella habría sentido cierta incomodidad y habría un temblor en su cuerpo ante la autoridad de su hermano, pero ahora..._

—En sí, eh estado haciendo muchas cosas que no tienen relación con lo que pueden conocer o podrían apenas entender —le contestó Sakura haciendo notar en su mirada cierta preocupación.

—_¿Por qué...?_ —Tomoyo mordió su labio levemente —_¿Por qué siento que está bajo una... fachada?_

—¿Por qué te desapareciste de esa manera? —le preguntó Touya frunciendo notablemente su ceño —¿Por qué nunca te comunicaste?

—No podía llamar desde el lugar en que estaba, hermano —le respondió Sakura con seriedad mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños.

—Has crecido en el ámbito mágico —tomó la palabra Shaoran a lo que Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia él —supongo que para ti no habría sudo ningún problema comunicarte de esa manera.

—No importa que tan buena pueda ser, Shaoran —le respondió con cierto brillo de nerviosismo en su mirada —sino las oportunidades con las que contaba o la libertad.

—_La libertad..._ —pensó la dama Leran mirando desde el fondo a la joven con detenimiento y su habitual porte apacible —_entonces, lo que le rodea es algo serio porque inclusive a la cantidad de poder que despedía cuando derrotó a la sombra se ha empezado a ocultar, sabe manejar su flujo de energía_ —su ceño levemente se frunció —_significa que debió aprenderlo en algún lado, en el lugar donde estuvo._

Fujitaka camino hasta estar frente a la castaña quien levemente sintió una incomodidad indescifrable ante tal acercamiento y en su mirada se reflejo un extraño sentimiento... ¿Culpa?

—Hija, ¿por qué desapareciste de aquella manera tan precipitada? —le preguntó Fujitaka con cierto pesar.

—Eso es personal, no puedo simplemente decirles dónde rayos me eh metido —murmuró Sakura entre dientes como si de alguna manera deseará terminar con aquella conversación.

—¡Sakura! —alzó su voz Sonomi colocándose al lado de Fujitaka —no desapareciste por dos semanas o tres... ¡lo hiciste por seis años! —exclamó con cierto tono desesperado —¿Por qué tus respuestas son tan cortantes entonces? —le preguntó mientras cierto dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —le preguntó Tomoyo preocupada haciendo a Sakura comenzar a tensarse.

—Yo no necesito hablar de cosas que no deseo ni recordar, señora Sonomi —le soltó Sakura mientras cierta molestia se reflejaba en sus bellos ojos —y ni siquiera podrían saber que podría haberme pasado, Tomoyo —le respondió la pregunta a su amiga de la infancia con cierta dureza.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? —le cuestionó Meiling quien apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

—La familia Kinomoto, tú familia te buscó hasta el cansancio, entonces, ¿por qué no contar la situación? —le dijo Shaoran en cierto tono irritado a lo que la castaña soltó un suspiro.

—No les concierne —contestó Sakura dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—Tratas de evitar el tema, Sakura —la mencionada paro en seco para mirar sobre su hombro a Eriol quien le miraba con suma serenidad —te estás ocultando bajo una capa de indiferencia y evitación para no hablar nada concerniente al tema, pero la verdad es que deseas hablarlo, ¿no? —Sakura volteó su cuerpo hacia él.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que mi indiferencia se debe a evitar el tema? —Le cuestionó Sakura con cierto toque retador.

—Dime, ¿no te has puesto rápidamente a la defensiva? —le cuestionó ahora él mientras una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en sus labios, Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa —aquellos que se preocuparon por ti, aquellos que te buscaron sin cansancio, ellos están saliendo lastimados por la precaución que estás tomando al hablar —la castaña paso su mirada con rapidez sobre los presentes mientras notaba cierta incertidumbre de parte de ellos —aún no puedo decifrar lo que tu mirada quiere decir, pero seguro detestas está situación, después de todo, Sakura Kinomoto ama más que nada a sus seres queridos —las miradas de ambos se sostuvieron hasta que Sakura cerró sus ojos tomando una bocanada de aire.

—Aún cuando eso fuera cierto, ustedes no cederán hasta saber la respuesta —dijo la castaña mirando a Eriol con cierto ceño fruncido mientras esté seguía mirándola con tranquilidad —primero que nada, me disculpo por mi actitud pero inclusive para mí es irritante hablar de ello —suspiró —la razón de porque desaparecí fue debido a que no tuve más elecciones de las cuales elegir.

—¿A que te refieres? —le preguntó Yukito después de haberse mantenido al margen.

—Fui obligada a mentir y a escapar de casa —la castaña soltó un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos —un clan de magia oscura me amenazó y tuve que cumplirle su capricho —Sakura dirigió su mirada a la señora Li —Dama Leran, ese clan lo conoce muy bien, es el clan Dusk. —La dama al oír ese nombre empalideció, su elegante porte se vio interrumpido por aquella mención —ellos me lograron tomar como una recluta, ellos al parecer notaron que tenía habilidades como maga, pero yo nunca les dije que era por descendencia del gran mago Clow —levemente mordió su labio —dijeron que notaron "potencial" en mi a lo que estuve retenida ahí estos seis años y por eso no podía comunicarme con nadie.

—¿Cuál es el clan Dusk? —Preguntó Meiling con seriedad —no recuerdo haber oído de él.

—Ese clan es perteneciente a magos cuyas habilidades son de magia oscura, ese clan hace muchísimo tiempo era Pacífico pero cuando llegó Mariko al liderazgo todo se descontroló y su clan empezó a hacer cosas inauditas. —La dama hablaba de manera muy seria pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación —es un clan muy peligroso con el que ningún clan, ni siquiera en el Concilio de Magia, quieren tener relación .

—Si es peligroso... —Sonomi miro a Sakura con angustia —¿Entonces escapaste?

—Lo hice —respondió la ojiverde —pero no lo hice sola, tuve un escape de ese lugar con dos hermanos que son tres años mayores que yo y junto a Yuriko que tiene cuatro años —explicó Sakura, ante el último nombre, Tomoyo recordó el comentario de Hana cuando recién se habían visto hacia un rato.

—Yuriko, ¿es tu...? —le lanzó la pregunta Tomoyo manteniéndola al aire.

—Soy por así decirlo su tutora, su madre fue una persona muy importante para mí, podría decirse que fue un apoyo emocional en aquella época en que recién me habían introducido al clan —una cierta incertidumbre se reflejo en los ojos de Sakura —la mamá de Yuriko era mi mejor amiga pero ésta murió por un ataque que recibió de la misma señora Mariko, en ese entonces Yuriko era muy pequeña como para recordarla a lo que resulta que a veces me diga mamá o hermana, ella conoce la historia de su madre biológica pero aún así es una niña feliz —dijo la castaña sonriendo y viendo a Hana jugar —ella es muy linda, de hecho ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a verla —les dijo para dar la media vuelta dispuesta a marchar.

—Sakura —le llamo Touya con seriedad a lo que la mencionada le miró por sobre el hombro curiosa —lo lamento —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la castaña ante la disculpa de su orgulloso hermano mayor.

—Disculpas aceptadas —le respondió la joven para después seguir su camino saliendo de la visión de ellos.

[…]


	3. Antes de la tormenta

**Sakura**

Tome una gran bocanada de aire ante la puerta para después abrirla, pude divisar aquella sala a la que me he acostumbrado, después de todo hacía un tiempo.

—¡Ya volví! —Avisé de manera animada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí aue por consecuencia comencé a escuchar los paso apresurados por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de descanso.

—¡Bienvenida, mamá! —Exclamó la pequeña figura de Yuriko quien bajo el último escalón para después abrazarme.

—¡Hola, Yuri! —le saludé con ánimos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios —¿Cómo te portaste, princesa? —me dispuse a cargarla en mis brazos.

—Se portó más bien que de costumbre, Saku —hablaron de pronto a mi espalda a lo que me volteo enseguida encontrándome con ella.

—¡Yo siempre me porto bien, tía Yuki! —dijo Yuriko haciendo pucheros, por lo que yo sólo me reí.

—Seguro que si, preciosa —le dijo Yuki con dulzura acercándose a nosotras para acariciar su cabeza - anda ve a tu cuarto a jugar, nena —Yuriko asintió mientras yo la bajaba al piso, ella después subió las escaleras, dejándonos a Yuki y a mi solas por lo que nos sentamos en los sillones.

—¿Pudiste acabar con el ser de sombras que te habían enviado? —me preguntó Yuki como siempre tan directa mientras su semblante se tornaban serio —me preocupe cuando me contactaste diciéndome solo con monosílabos que te seguía una de esas entidades.

—No te preocupes Yu~nesan, logré eliminarlo, pero... —hice una nueva recordando los sucesos de hace una hora.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó alzando una de sus cejas deseando una respuesta de mi parte.

—Me encontré con ellos —contesté con algo de seriedad a lo que Yuki sólo hizo una mueca —así que después de tres meses de haber llegado aquí ya me encontré con ellos.

—¿Cómo reaccionaron? —me preguntó, sabía que esto me preocupaba pero necesitaba saber lo que me había ocurrido.

—Quedaron en shock —le dije por fin después de varios segundos de silencio —la verdad es que no hubiera deseado encontrarme con ellos y menos si me están persiguiendo —le expresé sintiéndome nerviosa —ahora corren mucho peligro ya que la sombra los atacó a ellos.

—Entonces hiciste una intervención y ahí fue donde te encontraste con ellos —yo sólo asentí —¿les contaste algo relacionado con...?

—Sólo les dije que había desaparecido por que el clan Dusk me obligó a entrenar con ellos ya que vieron en mi potencial mágico y que me amenazaron con matar a todos los que conocía y que no les dije que tenía las cartas mágicas —le respondí rápidamente antes de que terminara su pregunta, la verdad que no deseaba que ese tema fuera tocado así que me mordí mi labio inferior.

—¿Les dijiste sólo la mitad de la historia? —me preguntó y yo solo mordí mi labio. —Eso es lo más conveniente por ahora.

—Pero después se enterarán de lo demás —al escuchar aquella voz a nuestra espalda pegué un salto en mi lugar volteando enseguida hacia atrás.

—¡Kazuto! —gritamos Yuki y yo juntas debido al susto.

—¿Tanto las sorprendí? —articuló él con burla mientras colocaba su mano en mi cabeza y revolvía mis cabellos.

—Eres un tonto, Kazuto~nissan —mascullé con irritación mientras dejaba de desordenar mi cabello.

—¿Desde cuando estas escuchándonos? —le preguntó Yuki cruzándose de brazos mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido, Kazuto simplemente se sentó junto a nosotras.

—Mucho tiempo, pero ustedes no se dieron cuenta, seguro que si entrarán a robar ustedes ni en cuenta —nos lo dijo en un tono burlón, podrá tener una apariencia seria pero puede llegar a ser un total bromista cuando lo conoces.

—No molestes —me queje mientras rodaba mis ojos provocando que ambos hermanos rieran por mi gesto a lo que chasquie mi lengua.

—Anda, no te enojes, Sakura —dijo en tono juguetón Kazuto a lo que solo sonreí ladinamente.

—Ya sabes que él no habla en serio —le apoyó mostró su apoyo Yuki.

—Que odioso es ser la menor —dije levantándome de mi asiento mientras soltaba un suspiro con resignación —es mi turno de preparar la cena, así que compermiso —les dije levantándome de mi lugar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —me preguntó Yuki cuando recién entre a la cocina —¡Así pasaremos más tiempo juntas hermanita! —dijo gritandome desde la sala.

—¡Para nada Yu~nesan! —le rechacé enseguida —¡Tienes muy mal gusto! —dije de forma burlona mientras a mi mente volvían los primeros días instalados en este lugar en los que Yuki casi nos provoca una intoxicación al preparar la comida.

—¡Me has herido, grosera! —Gritó haciéndose la ofendida a lo que reí —¡Te perdonare si haces Curry! —Rodeé mis ojos mientras sonreía.

—Yuki, no recurras al chantaje —le reprendió Kazuto con cierta burla a lo que les dejé discutir solos mientras me centraba en hacer la cena.

Yuki y Kazuto son dos hermanos que escaparon junto conmigo aquel día en el que se llevó a acabó el plan, Kanako, la madre de Yuriko, fue la hermana mayor de esos dos. La verdad es que desde mi llegada al clan no pude evitar sentirme como un pez fuera del agua pero gracias a ellos es que de alguna forma logré adaptarme y sobre todo logré aguantar toda la presión de la que fui presa en ese lugar.

**Omnisciente**

Pronto el día siguiente llegó, Sakura despertó temprano aquel sábado después de que Yuki y Kazuto salieran a trabajar.

—¿Mamá? —Sakura bajo su tenedor y se levantó de la mesa para cargar en brazos a Yuriko quien acaban de levantarse.

—Buen día, Yuri —la castaña sentó a la pequeña en la mesa —te traeré tu desayuno y después nos daremos un baño, ¿te parece? —le preguntó la joven con ánimos a lo que la pequeña asintió.

—¿Saldremos hoy? —le preguntó la pequeña viendo cómo Sakura colocaba el desayuno frente a ella.

—Claro, ¿adivinas a dónde iremos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Al parque —respondió Yuriko con emoción a lo que Sakura asintió.

—Así que comerás, nos daremos un baño y dentro de un rato estaremos divirtiéndonos, ¿te gusta el plan?

—¡Me encanta! —Expresó alegre la pequeña comiendo su desayuno mientras Sakura la observaba con una sonrisa.

[…]

Tomoyo salió de su recámara y camino por el pasillo cuando notó que la habitación que antes usaba Sakura se encontraba entre abierta, con cautela se asomó solo para notar a Kero sentado sobre la cama mirando el lugar.

—¿Kero? —Le llamó la peligris entrando a la habitación mirándolo —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo pensaba —contestó el mencionado- Sakura ya no es aquella niña que abrió el libro de las cartas —dijo con cierto aire de tristeza —y siento que algunas cosas cambiaron en ella.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —le preguntó con dulzura la peligris sentándose a la orilla de la cama para acariciar la cabeza de su amigo —ella es aún nuestra amiga Sakura, puede que quizás haya cambiado algunos aspectos pero te aseguro que sigue siendo la niña buena y amable que tú y yo conocimos.

—Creo que tienes razón, aún es ella —le respondió a Tomoyo con una sonrisa. —_Pero siento que ella debió pasar por dificultades, después de todo, el nivel de poder que tiene debió pasar por una dura fase de prueba_ —pensó el guardián con preocupación.

Tomoyo bajo al comedor con Kero en su hombro donde encontró a su madre dándole de desayunar a Hana.

—¡Kero!, ¡Kero! —Exclamó Hana estirando sus brazos a su dirección a lo que el mencionado voló hasta ella y le abrazó- ¡Buenos días, hermana Tomoyo!

—Buen día, Hana —le respondió la peligris con una sonrisa sentándose a la mesa —buen día, mamá.

—Hola, cariño —le saludo Sonomi intentando darle otro bocado a la pequeña mientras tenía a Kero en sus manos —aún no me acostumbro a esto de los guardianes y magia... —murmuró viendo a aquel ser.

—Tranquila, Sonomi —le dijo Fujitaka mientras le servía el desayuno a Tomoyo y Kero —nadie espera que te adaptes rápido, todo debe ser a su tiempo.

—Buen día, papá —le saludo la peligris con cortesía para después comenzar a desayunar.

—Hija, deja que Kero tome su desayuno —le pidió Fujitaka con una dulce sonrisa a lo que la pequeña soltó al mencionado.

—¡Yei! —Expresó con felicidad Kero comenzando a devorar el desayuno.

—Creo que el proceso de adaptación tardará un poco —murmuró Sonomi con una gotita resbalando su frente a lo que una leve risa salió de los labios de Tomoyo.

—Esto de la magia es interesante, mamá —le dijo Tomoyo con ánimos recordando vagamente aquella época en la que grababa y confeccionaba para su amiga Sakura quien cumplía la labor de Card Captor, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar aquello.

—Por cierto, hoy tengo el día libre —les comentó Sonomi mientras Fujitaka se sentaba a la mesa y sacaba a Tomoyo de sus recuerdos —pienso ir al picnic con ustedes.

—Eso es fantástico, Sonomi —le dijo Fujitaka con felicidad colocando su mano sobre la de ella —significa que podremos estar juntos.

—¡Picnic juntos! —Exclamó Hana celebrando mientras llevaba un bocado de desayuno a su boca.

—¡Podré grabar el día de hoy! —Exclamó emocionada Tomoyo provocando que unas gotitas aparecieran en la cabeza de los demás.

—Tu nunca perderás tu toque, Tomoyo —le dijo Kero con una sonrisa mientras la peligris se levantaba de la mesa —señor Kinomoto, ¿acaso no invitará a Sakura? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me parece una buena idea, cuando nos instalemos podemos decirle que se reúna con nosotros, sería bueno verla —le respondió Fujitaka con la tranquilidad y dulzura que lo caracterizan, Kero solo asintió en silencio para después terminar lo que comía.

[…]

Yukito miró a su amigo de reojo quien daba puñetazos a un costal colgado en el patio.

—Touya ¿Algo te está molestando? —le preguntó Yukito con tranquilidad mientras el mencionado daba un golpe más mientras el sudor brillaba en su frente.

—Hay algo que siento que no está bien —dijo con irritación mientras daba un golpe más.

—¿Con respecto a Sakura? —Preguntó a lo que Touya dirigió su mirada a su amigo.

—Sentí que faltaba que dijera algo más —le confesó para después volver a golpear el costal —¡Ese monstruo solo hace preocupar a los demás!

—Es natural, todos la queremos mucho —le dijo Yukito con su habitual sonrisa calmada —y es lógico que tú más que nadie este preocupado, después de todo es tu hermanita.

—Se supone que debía protegerla, Yuki- masculló entre dientes recargando su frente en el costal —¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo yo cuando esos bastardos la acorralaron y alejaron de su hogar?

—Era algo que tú ni ninguno de nosotros podía haber previsto —le dijo Yukito llevando su mirada al cielo azul —Yue también está irritado por no haber podido hacer algo.

—Debí protegerla más —murmuró soltando un suspiro.

—Pronto será la reunión, deberías darte un baño —le sugirió Yukito con una sonrisa.

—Lo que me irrita es que papá invitará al mocoso ese —masculló el malhumorado Touya mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa.

—Creo que en algún momento podrán llevarse bien —murmuró tranquilo mirando al cielo.

[…]

Eriol se encontraba sentado en un sofá en los adentros de su estudio personal.

—¿Crees que esa niña fuera instruida en la magia negra? —le preguntó Spinel a Eriol sentado desde el escritorio mientras observaba a su dueño.

—Hay muchas posibilidades de que así fuera, pero el incremento en poder que había en ella no mostraba que fuera negra, más bien... —el joven Hiragizawa quedó pensativo por unos segundos para después sonreírle a Spinel —nada, deben ser imaginaciones mías —el guardián solo le miró algo desconfiado a su respuesta pero decidió dejar de preguntar.

—¡Se hará tarde! —Exclamó Nakuru abriendo la puerta del estudio con estruendo y entrando precipitadamente —¡Llegaremos tarde!

—Tranquila, Nakuru —le dijo Eriol con su habitual sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá —aún estamos a tiempo.

—¡Vamos! ¡No quiero hacerme vieja esperando a que estés listo! ¡Quiero ver a Touya! —Una leve risa se escapó de los labios de la reencarnación de Clow.

—Veo que seguirás detrás de él, me parece interesante —le comentó Spinel.

—¡Te aseguro que el caerá ante mis encantos!- aseguro mientras corría a la salida —¡Prepárense ya! —Eriol volvió a reír para después mirar a Spinel quien simplemente soltó un bostezo.

[…]

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su habitación mientras revisaba algunos libros cuando Meiling llamo a su puerta.

—Oye, deja de hundirte en ese libro, ya casi es hora del picnic —le dijo la pelinegra manteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Rayos, lo olvidé —murmuró algo irritado pero Meiling le escuchó.

\- Desde ayer que llegamos te has puesto a adentrarte de más en tus estudios, dime, ¿es por lo que respecta a Sakura?- le pregunto recargando su espalda en la pared.

—No, olvida eso, Meiling —le dijo el castaño levantándose de su sitio —estaré listo rápido, ¿Mi madre ha confirmado que irá? —Le preguntó mientras se dirigía a su closet.

—La tía Leran ya había confirmado que iría, no podía ser descortés al rechazar la invitación tan cordial del señor Kinomoto —explicó la joven china para después abrir la puerta —te espero en la entrada —y sin decir más salió, Shaoran soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba un conjunto de ropa.

_—La verdad es que estoy preocupado, no quiero imaginar lo que debió pasar ella al ser separada de los que quería, seguro tuvo mucho miedo, estuvo abrumada y yo pensé que quizás, solo quizás, ella de verdad había abandonado todo por capricho, en verdad que fui un imbécil _—pensó el próximo jefe del Clan Li con cierta cólera contra si mismo.

[…]

Sakura llegó al parque de la mano a Yuriko a quien le sonrió con afirmación a que podía ir a los columpios por lo que la pequeña corrió con la vista fija de la castaña en ella quien pronto la desvío visualizando a un grupo conocido para ella.

—¡Sakura~nesan! —Gritó de pronto Hana levantándose para abrazar a Sakura quien le sonrió —¿Yuriko vino? —Preguntó con cierta esperanza a que la mencionada estuviera ahí.

—Así es, de hecho ella esta en los columpios —le informó a lo que la pequeña feliz corrió hacia donde estaban los columpios, después Sakura les dirigió un saludo a los demás con su mano.

—Es una grata sorpresa verte aquí, Sakura —le dijo Eriol con su habitual sonrisa y naturalidad.

—Como siempre eres muy educado, Eriol —le respondió Sakura.

—¡Ya eres una muchacha muy hermosa! —Exclamó Nakuru de pronto levantándose de su lugar para abrazar a la castaña —¡Seguro los pretendientes te llueven a montones!

—¡No digas tonterías, Nakuru! —Le dijo Touya irritado —¿Quién se interesaría en un monstruo como ella? —Preguntó con cierta burla provocando un leve ceño fruncido en el delicado rostro de Sakura.

—¡No digas eso, Touya querido! —El ceño de Touya fue el que ahora se frunció por el término de Nakuru —¡Ella es divina!

—Seguro le llueven pretendientes pero Touya le molesta solo la idea de ver a un chico cerca de su hermanita —comentó Yukito con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo mientras el rubor se apoderaba de las mejillas de la joven.

—En realidad ya soy una adulta como para que te moleste eso, hermano —comentó Sakura nerviosa.

—¡Eso significa que si tienes pretendientes! —Exclamó Meiling emocionada.

—¡No! —Salió de pronto Kero del bolso de Tomoyo exaltando a todos por un segundo —¡Nadie merece a Sakurita!, ¡ninguno es digno! —Exclamó encaprichado provocando que Tomoyo lo tomará en sus manos tratando de calmarlo.

—Vamos, Kero —le dijo Tomoyo con dulzura —algún día deberás aceptar que ella tenga a alguien.

—¿Por qué de pronto salió este tema? —murmuró para si Sakura mientras una gotita aparecía en su frente y seguía con ese ardor en las mejillas, de pronto dirigió su mirada a Shaoran quien la había estado observando durante un rato solo para girar su rostro avergonzado provocando que el sonrojo de la joven se intensificará.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró Nakuru notando aquello con cierta audacia mientras los otros seguían hablando.

—Obvio lo es, de hecho, cada vez se parece más a mi querida Nadeshiko —comentó Sonomi con cierto orgullo tensando de pronto a Sakura pero su reacción paso desapercibida para ellos, excepto para Tomoyo.

—Nakuru, ya suéltala que la pones en ridículo con tus exageraciones —le dijo Touya con cierta molestia por el tema que comenzaron a abordar de su hermana.

—¿Es enserio lo que dice? —Le preguntó Nakuru con un tono triste a Sakura la cuál le correspondió el abrazo.

—Para nada —le respondió de buen ánimo —no le hagas caso a mi hermano, ya sabes como es él —dijo sonriendo.

—Sakura —la mencionada dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo —ese conjunto que llevas...

—Es de la marca "Beautiful Moon", es mi marca favorita —comentó Sakura con cierta pena.

—Esa marca es fabulosa —dijo Meiling maravillada —¡Tienen hermosos diseños ahí! ¡De verdad que tienes un muy buen gusto, Sakura!

—Meiling no deberías gritar tan alto, estamos en público —dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso.

—Eres un exagerado, mocoso —dijo Kero mientras probaba el pastel de Tomoyo —este parque esta solo a esta hora no deberías preocuparte tanto.

—¡Si! —Dijo Spinel sentado en el hombro de Eriol. —No se que tanto se preocupan.

—Ustedes no se metan, par de glotones, puedo defenderme sola —refutó Meiling a lo que ambos guardianes fruncieron el ceño.

—¡Ay! Después de que te estoy defendiendo, mocosa. —Dijo Kero molesto pero con cierta burla al decirle el apodo que le daba.

—No necesito que me ayudes, muñeco de felpa —retó la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya tranquilos, no hay porque pelear —les dijo Fujitaka tratando de tranqulizarlos mientras una leve risa salía de los labios de Sakura al ver aquello recordando viejos eventos del pasado.

Pronto aquella atención a la discusión se vio desviada por una niña de cabellos castaños grisáceos y ojos azules que corrió hasta Sakura.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó la pequeña figura llegando a las piernas de Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —Le preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

—¿Puedes cuidarme el bolso? —dijo mostrándole el bolso un poco maltratado a lo que Sakura frunció levemente el ceño, los demás miraban con detenimiento a la pequeña niña.

—Yuriko ¿Por qué no me la diste cuando llegamos? —le pregunto mientras sacudía un poco el bolso —Ya la maltrataste, se supone que es un regalo que te hizo Yuki, seguro le dará algo cuando vea cómo lo has tratado —dijo lo último en voz baja.

—Perdón, se me olvido —dijo Yuriko agachado la cabeza para después volverla a levantar —¿si me lo cuidas?

—Anda pues, sigue jugando con Hana —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a lo que la pequeña corrió hacia los columpios.

—Es una niña muy bonita —dijo Sonomi con ternura provocando que Sakura devolviera su atención a ellos.

—Bonita pero traviesa —dijo Sakura de manera divertida mientras acariciaba el bolso de la pequeña.

—Por cierto, Sakura —la castaña dirigió su mirada a Meiling —¿Tú estudias o trabajas?

—Estudio en un instituto al norte y trabajo de mesera en un café —le respondió Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a Nakuru.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Le preguntó Touya frunciendo el ceño.

—Tres meses exactos, hermano —le respondió Sakura.

—Dijiste que había escapado con dos personas más ¿Quiénes son? —Le pregunto Shaoran algo dudativo, después de todo no quería hacer sentir incómoda a Sakura.

—Sus nombres son Haruno Kazuto y Haruno Yuki —le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa notando la incomodidad de su pregunta.

—¿Son hermanos? —le preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad.

—Así es, y ellos eran hermanos menores de Haruno Kanako, la mamá de Yuriko —explicó Sakura.

—¿Qué es lo que estas estudiando, Sakura? —le pregunto Yukito con interés.

—Estudio mi carrera en periodismo —les informó con cierto orgullo.

—Eso está fantástico, Sakura —le dijo Tomoyo con felicidad —pues yo estoy...

—Estás estudiando diseño —le interrumpió Sakura haciendo que la peligris le mirara asombrada —Shaoran y Eriol estudian administración —informó —Meiling maestría en deportes —todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el nivel de información que Sakura poseía —asisten al instituto Seika en él cual papá es maestro de historia y Yukito maestro de matemáticas, mientras que Touya y Nakuru están de auxiliares en el instituto por un mes ya que son trabajadores de un hospital —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Están en el grupo 2A, las primeras cinco clases las tienen juntos y la última la tienen en su respectivas carreras.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo supiste todo eso, Sakurita? —le pregunto Kero con interés sentándose en su hombro.

—Estudio periodismo, ya lo dije —recalcó la castaña —¿qué clase de chica seria si no investigo minuciosamente? —Fujitaka y Sonomi rieron ante aquello.

—Sin duda terminarás siendo una muy buena periodista —le dijo Eriol.

—Por cierto ¿Conocen los rumores de la estudiante del instituto Seikaku llamada "la reina de las cartas"? —Les pregunto con cierto brillo de curiosidad en sus brillantes ojos.

—¡Claro que si! —Afirmó Meiling con emoción- Ella es muy popular, dicen que es muy buena en los deportes.

—Al parecer tiene muchas capacidades, dicen que es muy buena en varias cosas —comentó Tomoyo mirando la emoción en Meiling.

—Dicen que hace tres meses llegó a ese instituto que es el más prestigioso de todo Japón y que se hizo muy popular —contó Meiling- lástima que no podamos conocerla.

—Pues hubo un rumor y al parecer ella se transferirá al instituto Seika —dijo Sakura sonriendoles, por lo cuál Meiling se emocionó.

—Eso es fantástico —comentó Tomoyo emocionada.

—No dudo que Meiling hará todo lo posible por tratar de ser su amiga —murmuró Shaoran a lo que todos rieron ante ese comentario hasta que se escucharon unos gritos que les hicieron levantar enseguida.

—¡Mamá! —Se escuchó la exclamación de las voces de Yuriko y Hana que expresaban desesperación donde la primera en correr fue Sakura seguida de los demás.

[…]


	4. Revelaciones

**Omnisciente**

—¡Mamá! —Se escuchó la exclamación de las voces de Yuriko y Hana que expresaban desesperación donde la primera en correr fue Sakura seguida de los demás.

Rápidamente Sakura llegó hasta ambas niñas las cuales colocó detrás de ella mientras observaba como el cielo se volvía gris, pronto, entre un remolino de hojas secas apareció la figura de una mujer.

—¿Niñas, están bien? —Les preguntó Sonomi con preocupación mientras las tomaba a ambas de las manos buscando alejarlas un poco de aquello que le parecía una situación anormal.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —Preguntó Shaoran por lo bajo mientras se colocaba protectora mente frente a su madre y prima.

—Ella es peligrosa —murmuró Kero mientras adoptaba su identidad verdadera.

—Tiene un alto potencial mágico, pero es magia oscura —gruñó Spinel Sun en su forma natural.

—Si que son algunos espectadores —habló la mujer mirando a los presentes —así que están son personas que en el pasado estuvieron a tu alrededor, ¿eh? —dijo mirando a Sakura quien mordió levemente su labio —¿Sabes?... no espere verte en este lugar, Sakura, ya que era muy obvio que vinieras aquí —Sakura chasqueó la lengua un tanto irritada mientras la mujer le miraba con burla.

—¿La conoces? —Le preguntó Meiling a Sakura pero la castaña solo siguió mirando a la mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hanazawa? —le pregunto Sakura con cierto desdén.

—Ay querida, ¿cómo llegamos a esto? —murmuró fingiendo tristeza —que yo recuerde me llamabas por mi nombre. —Sonrió divertida —¿Es acaso que me guardas rencor, Sakura?

—¿No debería? —Le pregunto con cierta ironía en su voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta —después de todo confíe en ti y me traicionaste.

—Me hablas de traición, señorita Sakura —el ceño de Sakura se frunció mientras encajaba sus dedos en sus brazos —pero dime tú... ¿no traicionaste nuestro Clan? —Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña quien sentía su corazón acelerarse.

—Yo no pude haberlo traicionado si para empezar nunca sentí que pertenecía a él —le respondió Sakura con cierto temblor en la voz, el miedo trataba de apoderarse de ella, pero trataba de no mostrarlo.

—Pues no importa lo que pienses, si la señora dice que eres del Clan, entonces eres del Clan —Hanazawa acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja —no importa cuánto luches, no importa cuánto lo desees, esas son tus raíces desde hace mucho tiempo aunque tú en ese entonces no lo supieras —habló ya sin su tono burlón, mas bien estaba seria —quiere hablar contigo por tus acciones según parece...

—_¿"Esas son sus raíces"?, de qué me hablas al decir eso_ —se preguntó mentalmente Touya mirando el gesto de su pequeña hermana rígido.

—¡¿Hablar?! —Una risa irónica salió de los labios de Sakura después de haber preguntado aquello. —La gran Mariko Dusk ¡¿Quiere hablar?! —Cuestionó con burla —como si ella hiciera eso —aquello último lo dijo con cierta tristeza y rabia contenidos.

—Tienes razón, no es de esperar de ella, pero ya sabes... —Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Hanazawa con cierto brillo en la mirada que hizo a Sakura reavivar su temor, el temor que tuvo cuando se encontró con ellos —ella es tu abuela después de todo —ante la revelación los demás presentes mostraron asombro pero otro sentimiento se reflejo en los ojos de la dama Leran Li quien miró a la joven castaña

—¿Es su abuela? —Preguntó la dama quien pese a mostrarse con su porte serio sus ojos reflejaban cierta incertidumbre.

—No puede ser, ¿acaso no se los contó? —Preguntó con burla Hanazawa —pues ya es hora que entiendan el auténtico interés de la señora por esta niña, ¡ella es su nieta! —la mirada de ella se dirigió a Touya —al igual que tú eres su nieto, de hecho, si no te reclutaron es gracias a que no desarrollaste al cien tu capacidad además del favor de tu hermanita —Touya empuñó sus manos con fuerza mientras apretaba su mandíbula, Hanazawa después dirigió su mirada a Leran —¡Tu ya debías saber!, después de todo, conociste a la hija de quién te arrebató a quien más amabas —Leran empalideció ante aquellas palabras mientras Shaoran y Meiling la miraban confundidos.

—¡Hanazawa, calla! —Le ordenó Sakura mientras su rostro se encontraba totalmente pálido.

—Tú y tu hermano llevan la sangre de un gran Clan de magia negra, lo quieran o no, esas son sus raíces ¡Es de donde provienen y pertenecen! —Hanazawa río. —¡No pueden negar de donde vienen!

—No me vengas con tonterías ¡Ese maldito Clan jamás tuvo algo que ver con nosotros! —Exclamó Sakura exasperada apretando sus manos encajando las uñas en sus palmas.

—Ya eh cumplido con darte el mensaje, ahora debo llevarte conmigo y si debemos recurrir al modo difícil, entonces hagámoslo —le dijo Hanazawa mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y en su mano derecha aparecía una bola de energía.

—Te aseguro que tú plan no resultará —se escuchó de pronto la voz de Yuki quien entre un remolino de hojas apareció frente a Sakura junto a Kazuto —en serio estas loca si crees que ella ira contigo —le habló con desdén —primero pasas sobre nuestro cadáver.

—Entonces así debería ser, Yuki —le contestó Hanazawa con burla para después mirar al mellizo de ella —dime, Kazuto, ¿que trucos serán los de hoy? —con el conjuro que había invocado en su mano hizo aparecer a un ser de sombras.

—Sakura, sácalos de aquí —le ordenó Kazuto con seriedad —nosotros te daremos tiempo.

Sakura asintió para después dirigirse a los demás para tomar a Yuriko en sus brazos.

—Debemos de salir de este lugar, ¡ya! —les ordenó ella corriendo al frente de ellos siendo seguida, Hanazawa trato de hacer que su sombra les siguiera mientras se encargaba de los mellizos.

—Hay que ir a casa —les comento Fujitaka quien cargaba a Hana en brazos mientras Kero y Spinel se adentraban al bolso de Tomoyo ante los transeúntes comenzaban a moverse por el lugar.

—_Maldición, Hanazawa_ —Sakura frunció el ceño —_has vuelto a correr el flujo de alternancia, lo peor, has abierto la boca cuando aún no era hora_ —maldijo para sus adentros cuando al mirar hacia atrás notó aquella sombra que a los ojos de los transeúntes no era visible a lo que chasqueó su lengua irritada, al volver su vista al frente notó como la casa de su infancia estaba ahí —entren rápido, debo deshacer esa cosas —dijo con rapidez entregándole a Touya la pequeña Yuriko.

—¿Qué rayos...? —Preguntó Touya cuando su hermana le empujó en señal de que se adentrará a la casa.

—¡Puedo encargarme! —Exclamó con firmeza mirando como la sombra casi llegaba a ellos, rápidamente Tomoyo jaló a su madre de la mano mientras Fujitaka las seguía por detrás.

—¿Piensas hacerle frente tu sola? —Le preguntó Eriol un poco preocupado pero la castaña le miró con decisión.

—Ya escuchaste, tengo sangre del Clan, por ello puedo con esto —le contestó Sakura con firmeza a lo que él Ingles asintió adentrándose a la casa con Nakuru, Yukito y Meiling, Sakura dirigió su mirada a la dama quien le mirada con seriedad —no necesita preocuparse —le dijo con seriedad a lo que se giró con su hijo y se adentro a la casa —_¿Por qué debe pasarme esto a mi?_ —Pensó con lamentación para después mirar a la sombra posicionada frente a ella, miró de reojo como era observada por los demás desde la ventana con preocupación. —_Seguro están listos para salir si no puedo con ello_ —una leve risa irónica salió de sus labios para después alzar horizontalmente su brazo derecho con la mano abierta mientras un brillo gris aparecía, susurró algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido y con ello la sombra desapareció. —_Tus sombras están en un nivel muy inferior, Hanazawa _—la castaña soltó un suspiro para después dirigirse a la casa entrando en ella.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó Yuriko con sus ojos llorosos mientras se aferraban a las piernas de Sakura quien le sonrió con dulzura.

—Hey, ya pasó, ¿vale? —le dijo Sakura con dulzura mientras la alzaba en brazos.

—La señora Mariko entonces es, ¿la madre de Nadeshiko? —Cuestionó nerviosa Sonomi mientras miraba de reojo a Fujitaka —¿Tu abuela?

—Ella es una mujer mala. —Comentó Yuriko con el ceño fruncido para después esconder su rostro en el cuello de Sakura quien le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Es alguien muy difícil de comprender, Yuriko, solo eso... —Sakura le beso la frente y la bajo al suelo- pero no deberíamos pensar en eso, creo que deberías ir a jugar con Hana —Yuriko asintió para después dirigirse junto a Hana a la segunda planta mientras Sakura soltaba un suspiro para después cruzarse de brazos —es así, tía Sonomi, la verdad es que Touya y yo tenemos lazos con ese Clan debido a nuestra madre.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? Es decir, en la familia nunca se habló de ello, se supone que lo referente a lo mágico es totalmente desconocido en tu familia, mamá —dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sonomi mientras tenía a Kero y Spinel sentados en sus hombros.

—La verdad es que nunca conocimos a la mamá de Nadeshiko, nunca se presento en las juntas escolares o las reuniones familiares, mi tío Klein salio con la madre de Nadeshiko a escondidas de la familia —la mujer de cabello rojizo hizo una mueca. —Cuando se embarazo de Nadeshiko aun así no la conocieron y cuando ella nació al parecer se separaron, Nadeshiko la miraba cada cierto tiempo, pero siempre sola —dijo pensativa —así que puede ser posible que tengan relación de sangre y que nosotros nunca estuviéramos conscientes que alguien con magia se relacionó con nosotros —dijo observando a Sakura.

—Nadeshiko, entonces era la hija de Mariko cuando se referían a tu madre —dijo Leran con su habitual porte mirando a Sakura quien asintió.

—No entiendo una cosa con lo referente al Clan y las líneas de sangre —tanto Sakura como la dama de tensaron —¿De qué hablaba Hanazawa al decir que la señora Mariko te quito lo que mas amabas? —La Dama Leran junto ambas manos y las apretó mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza.

—Esa pregunta yo puedo contestarla, Shaoran —le dijo Sakura provocando que el semblante de la dama cambiará a uno preocupado. —Hace muchos años, cuando la descendencia del mago Clow había aparecido se formo una comunidad que poseían magia, eran liderados por los bisnietos de Clow en Hong Kong, Li Kazuo y Dusk Kousei. Ambos primos segundos tenían diferentes formas de liderar, Dusk se sumergió en la magia oscura, que le pareció mas conveniente manejarla, Li no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, así que ambos primos segundos entraron en conflicto, logrando que la comunidad se dividiera y empezaran la idea de los clanes, el clan Li y el clan Dusk fueron los dos primeros en crearse, despues de eso hubo otros mas que decidieron iniciar sus propios clanes de ese modo la comunidad de la magia se dividió. El clan Dusk y Li entraron en rivalidad y se atacaron durante muchos años, pero durante una época no se atacaron —la castaña tomo una bocanada de aire sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. —Hasta hace 18 años, Mariko era quien llevaba las riendas del clan desde que tenia 18 años, se suponía que mi madre heredara el clan a esa edad también pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo en hacerlo ya que no quería lastimar a las personas, además que para esa época ya tenia a Touya y al tiempo nací yo. Fue hace 18 años, unos meses después de que nací, que Mariko decidió atacar el clan Li, el cual era liderado por Li Hien y Li Leran quienes tenían a su hijo de meses —por un segundo su voz se cortó pero siguió relatando. —El clan Dusk ataco a el clan Li de manera desprevenida, por lo que hubo muchas muertes —el semblante de Sakura se torno frío. —Mariko se encargo de matar a tu padre, Shaoran —el joven volteó a ver a su madre de golpe —y también se encargo de matar a tus padres, Meiling —la pelinegra empalideció perdiendo las fuerzas de sus piernas y siendo auxiliada por Tomoyo y Yukito —mató a mucha gente inocente que su único error fue estar frente a su presencia- camino hacia las escaleras mirando hacia los cuartos —¡Yuriko, nos vamos ya! —Le gritó para después devolver su mirada a los demás con seriedad.

—Llevas la sangre de una asesina... —dijo Meiling con la voz entrecortada mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos a lo que Sakura solo la miro con tristeza, en eso Yuriko y Hana bajaron —¡Ella mato a mis padres y al padre de Shaoran! —Exclamó provocando un brinco en las más pequeñas quienes quedaron en los últimos tres escalones —¿¡"Solo es alguien complicada"!? —Reprochó las palabras que había dicho la castaña a Yuriko —¡Por favor! —¡Ella es una asesina! ¡¿O acaso tu eres igual a ella?!

—¡Meiling, por favor no digas esas cosas! —Le reprochó Tomoyo sosteniéndola fuertemente.

—¡Deja de gritarle a mi mamá! —Exclamó Yuriko mientras la pequeña se abrazó a Sakura la cual la cargo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Si... quizás si sea como ella, Li Meiling —dijo Sakura de manera fría viéndola de reojo para después salir de la casa dejando un gran silencio reinar entre los presentes.

[…]


	5. Ella no es la culpable

**Omnisciente**

Sakura entró al departamento en el que ha vivido los últimos meses, sujetaba la mano de Yuriko quien no había dicho palabra alguna en todo el camino.

—Mami, iré a mi habitación —comentó la pequeña soltando su mano mientras Sakura le asentía con una sonrisa, una vez la pequeña salió de su vista, Sakura se dirigió al comedor donde tomó asiento en una silla mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos.

—_Sólo espero que Kazuto y Yuki no hayan tenido problemas con Hanazawa —_levemente mordió su labio. —_Antes confiaba en ella, en la época en que recién había entrado al Clan e inocentemente creí tener una amiga alrededor de toda esa porquería, Hanazawa Gladys, esa chica me habló con tantos ánimos y sonrisas fingidas que ahora sí lo analizo es bastante sorprendente su nivel de engaño, solo le convenía estar cerca de mi, prácticamente vigilando mis movimientos, después de todo, la señora del Clan se lo había ordenado_ —un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza. —_Cuando los recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza me hacen preguntar qué rayos fue lo que hice para merecer pasar por todo aquello, supe cosas que desearía no saber, hice cosas que jamás me pasaron por la cabeza hacer, incluso eh dicho cosas que la antigua Sakura Kinomoto en su inocencia, en su pureza y amabilidad no habría ni siquiera pensado_ —una punzadas se instaló en su pecho mientras recordaba lo sucedido ese día —_Hanazawa no supo varias cosas, lo que nunca pude contar ni al más cercano a mí fue acerca de las Clow Card's (ahora Sakura Card's), jamás me pasaría por la cabeza poner en riesgo esa magia que fue puesta en mis manos, mucho menos que saliera el detalle de mis guardianes o siquiera que la reencarnación del mago Clow me era conocida. Son secretos que mantuve mucho tiempo ocultos, pero seguro ya tienen conocimiento de todo ello._ —Kazuto y Yuki aparecieron entre una neblina morada en el medio de la sala logrando divisar a la castaña sentada con sus manos sobre la mesa y sus ojos cerrados. —_Intenté protegerlos lo más posible, mi objetivo era que por lo menos que en bastante tiempo no tuvieran conocimiento de ello, además, les basto mi potencial mágico propio así que no debí preocuparme tanto_ —Yuki le dió una palmadita en el hombro a Sakura haciéndola abrir sus ojos de golpe mirando a los mellizos. —Bienvenidos, ¿están bien? —Les preguntó mirando como tomaban asiento frente a ella.

—Tranquila, logramos hacer que Hanazawa se apartara del camino —explicó Kazuto mientras se quitaba sus lentes.

—Más importante, Sakura —la mencionada dirigió su mirada a Yuki —¿Ha pasado algo?, estas demasiado pérdida en tus pensamientos, ni siquiera nos prestaste atención cuando aparecimos de golpe.

—Hanazawa hablo de más cuando nos encontramos —dijo la castaña llevando su mano derecha a su frente —ellos se enteraron de golpe que mi hermano y yo somos nietos de la señora Mariko.

—Acaso, ¿te dijeron algo malo por ello? —Cuestionó Kazuto frunciendo el ceño.

—No exactamente —respondió con una mueca —digamos que antes de explicar, le dije a Yuriko que solo era una mujer complicada, mi objetivo solo era tranqulizar a Yuri, pero debido a ese comentario y a la explicación que después dí, Meiling lo tomó un poco mal —soltó un suspiro —ella me grito por mi aparente tranquilidad, pero les juro que estaba casi por dejar de respirar —sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos —los demás no dijeron nada, pero sé que les cayó mal aquella información.

—La dama del Clan Li... —murmuró Yuki.

—No dijo nada, creo que más que nada se adentro en su propios dilemas con respecto a lo presente —dijo Sakura.

—Pero no tendría sentido, ¿acaso ella no recuerda que...? —Yuki no terminó de hablar ya que Sakura se levantó de su lugar.

—Independientemente de eso, es admisible que esté en una encrucijada, después de todo su vida cambió cuando la señora mató a su esposo. —Comentó Sakura con tranquilidad- me retiro, deseo descansar un poco y olvidar este día —la joven se alejó rumbo a la segunda planta, los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí para después asentir mutuamente y desaparecer en una nube morada.

[…]

En la residencia Kinomoto, Hana se encontraba sentada en el último escalón mientras miraba hacia la sala como los adultos seguían en aquel lugar reunidos, notó a la prima Meiling sentada en un sillón mientras cargaba un vaso de agua en sus manos y algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Creo que no fue la mejor manera de reaccionar, Meiling —le había dicho Tomoyo mientras le entregaba a Shaoran un vaso de agua haciendo lo mismo Sonomi con la dama Leran.

—La línea de sangre no nos hace quienes somos, se supone que conoces a Sakura —le dijo Kero en tono de reproche mientras se mantenía sentado en el hombro de Eriol quien se recargaba en una esquina mirandoles.

—No tienen derecho a opinar de ello —les dijo Meiling —yo no tuve la oportunidad de estar con mis padres, yo no pude decirles que los amaba, yo no pude jugar con ellos, ¿me dices que simplemente no debo darle vueltas al asunto de que los asesinaron y casi me asesinaban?

—Meiling, ha sido suficiente —le espetó Shaoran cruzado de brazos y sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te afecta? —le cuestionó la pelinegra de coletas —¡Porque a mí me lastima que la abuela de mi amiga sea la asesina de mis padres!

—¡Pero la estás juzgando sólo en base a un comentario que hizo y has agrandado el problema! —Exclamó Touya irritado —¡¿Qué no puedes tener un poco de conciencia sobre tus actos?!

—Chicos, por favor, ha sido suficiente —intervino Fujitaka con seriedad.

—Crear una discusión sin sentido en base a la interesada que no está presente, me parece una perdida de tiempo —les dijo Eriol con seriedad mientras Nakuru miraba de reojo a las escaleras observando a Hana —deberían buscar hablar de esto de manera correcta sin recurrir a exaltaciones o enfrentamientos antes de saber los hechos completos.

—Más de acuerdo con sus palabras no podemos estar, joven Hiragizawa —la mirada de todos se dirigió al centro de la sala donde una neblina morada emergió mostrando la figura de los mellizos Haruno —deberían seguir el consejo del sabio hechicero —les dijo Yuki mostrando una sonrisa llena de burla.

—Ustedes son quienes quedaron a enfrentarse a esa tal Hanazawa —dijo Touya con el ceño fruncido.

—Deben ser los hermanos Haruno, al menos lo especulo por qué ayudaron a Sakura y son mellizos —les dijo Spinel sentado en el hombro de Nakuru.

—Ella es Yuki y yo soy Kazuto —les informó el muchacho de lentes y cabellos oscuros.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de su aparición? —Les pregunto Yukito con su habitual tranquilidad.

—La única razón de estar aquí es Sakura —dijo Yuki mirandoles con seriedad —siendo sincera no nos interesa tener relación alguna con ustedes, no nos importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, pero ustedes son importantes para ella así que ahora estamos aquí frente a ustedes.

—¿A qué quieren llegar? —Les preguntó Meiling algo irritada.

—Solo a algo muy sencillo, algo muy fácil, querida —el ceño de Yuki se frunció —queremos que no la lastimen, esa muchacha que ustedes no han visto por casi seis años ha pasado por cosas que sus lindas cabezas no podrían imaginar —dijo de manera severa mientras estaba cruzada de brazos —las cosas que ha visto, las cosas que experimentó, no podrían ser comprendidas por ustedes, para nosotros ella es una valiosa persona que cambio bajo las circunstancias pero desea volver a ser quien era —la mirada de Yuki por un segundo reflejo pesar —sé que no lo pueden entender, sé que es difícil asimilar todo, sus raíces, quien es, lo que es —la pelinegra mordió su labio —pero ella tiene suficiente con la señora Mariko y todo lo que vivió en estos años como para que ahora se reencuentre con ustedes y que la lastimen más.

—No la juzguen si las circunstancias les son ajenas —les dijo Kazuto con seriedad para después mirar a Meiling —sobre todo ustedes los jóvenes Li.

—Sakura no necesita preocuparse de las posibles consecuencias que la verdad pueda traerle, tiene suficiente con lo del clan para que la mortifiquen —Yuki suspiro —Meiling y Shaoran Li, muchachos, ya son mayores y seguro lo analizarán.

—Ella los ha protegido todo este tiempo —les informo Kazuto a lo que le miraron con confusión —ella pudo hacer algo que afectará en gran magnitud al Clan Li, sin embargo se arriesgo y les protegió.

—¿A qué se refiere con ello? —Le preguntó la dama después de su silencio al salir Sakura de la casa.

—No les daremos todos los detalles tampoco —les dijo Yuki mientras una nube morada comenzaba a rodearlos —deberían averiguar por su cuenta, ya que ella no es la culpable —y con esas palabras los mellizos desaparecieron ante los ojos de todos.

—Prácticamente nos dijo que miremos el pasado —murmuró Touya fastidiado

—¿Hay alguna manera de que sea así? —Preguntó Fujitaka a lo que Eriol camino integrándose con ellos.

—Seguro 'Back' nos pueda ser útil —les comentó Nakuru dando saltitos mientras Spinel le miraba con fastidio volando hacia su amo.

—Utilizarás la carta equivalente a 'Return' de las Sakura Card's —dijo Kero viendo cómo él peliazul dejaba aparecer su carta en su mano derecha

—Eso es correcto, Kerberos —le respondió Eriol con su típica sonrisa.

—Oye, yo aún no estoy nada familiarizada con esto, ¿pasara algo de lo que tenga que apartarme o... —Cuestionaba nerviosa Sonomi a lo que Fujitaka colocó su mano en su hombro.

—No debe preocuparse, señora Kinomoto, sólo veremos algún recuerdo en específico, la sensación seguro le parecera incómoda al principio pero le aseguro que no va más allá de eso —le explicó mientras hacia aparecer su báculo- debemos saber a que se referían ellos dos...

[…]

Hanazawa se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro sin duda su señora la castigaría por no haber cumplido su orden.

—¡Hanazawa! —Resonó la voz de la mujer quien denotaba enfado —¡¿Cómo pudiste fallar en algo tan simple?!

—Perdóneme, mi señora —pidió mientras hacía una reverencia frente a la mujer —le juro que no volveré a fallar, solo deme otra oportunidad.

—Si vuelves a fallarme me deshare de ti, ahora lárgate quiero que me dejen sola —murmuró con notable irritación.

—Si, señora —respondió la joven saliendo enseguida de la sala de estudio, cuando el silencio rodeo a la señora líder, ésta se sentó frente a su escritorio para contemplar el cielo por la ventana.

—Quizás Nadeshiko era una joven torpe e ingenua, pero cuando se trataba de dar todo por un ideal lo defendía a capa y espada —un suspiro salió de sus labios —ese lado lo sacaste de ella, Sakura, que irritante —murmuró dirigiendo su mirada al retrato sobre la mesa donde una joven Nadeshiko sonreía mientras cargaba unas flores de cerezo.

[…]


	6. Misión: Lealtad

Omnisciente

Eriol sostuvo la carta 'Back' en su mano derecha mientras en la izquierda su báculo aparecía, su sello de magia se dibujo a sus pies ante el asombro de Sonomi y Hana quien corrió hasta su madre escondiéndose tras sus piernas, el peliazul susurro algo inaudible y la carta 'Back' empezó a brillar con gran intensidad provocando que todos los demás tuvieran que cubrirse de la cegadora luz, cuando dejo de brillar, frente a todos se monto una escena de un lugar muy peculiar, era una población donde había varias personas quienes transitaban con tranquilidad aparente, de pronto se visualizo a una joven de alrededor de 13 años, cabellos cortos castaños a la que miraban de espaldas mientras ésta miraba un cerezo, notaron como la figura de una mujer de cabellos rubios se le acercó.

—Sakura, la señora necesita que vayas a verla —los presentes abrieron sus ojos con asombro cuando la joven se giró a la mujer dejando ver su rostro desconcertado.

—¿Quiere verme? —Cuestionó la ojiverde mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su cara pasándolo por detrás de su oreja —¿Es algo serio? —La rubia alzo sus hombros en señal de no saber el motivo a lo que Sakura suspiro —voy entonces, gracias por el aviso —le agradeció con una sonrisa pasando a su lado en dirección a una mansión.

Sakura camino por un largo pasillo hasta una gran puerta en la que colocó su mano en el pomo pero su mirada se perdió en la madera.

—¿No piensas entrar, castaña? —Había aparecido de pronto Hanazawa a su lado provocando que volteara a verla de golpe.

—No necesito que me presiones, Gladys —aclaró Sakura algo molesta por aquel susto.

—Anda, Sakura —le dijo mientras una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en sus labios —no necesitamos ser tan aguafiestas —Sakura rodó los ojos fastidiada, tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta para entrar al lugar siendo observada por Gladys quien dejó que le cerrara la puerta, Sakura miró a la persona que le daba la espalda mirando por la gran ventana el exterior.

—Tardaste demasiado, querida —habló la mujer mayor con un tono apacible.

—Me entretuve un poco, me disculpo por mí tardanza —dijo la castaña con seriedad mientras juntaba sus manos y las apretaba con fuerza.

—Espero no lo vuelvas a repetir, Sakura —la voz de la mujer se volvió fría —odio que me hagan esperar.

—Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, señora Mariko —dijo la castaña desviando su vista al suelo, la mujer se levantó y camino hasta estar frente a frente de Sakura.

—Te llamé porque quiero hacerte una pregunta así que espero que me contestes con la verdad —Sakura sólo asintió seriamente mirando a la mujer, está sólo empezó a caminar alrededor de la castaña. —Un poco después de que llegaste te pregunte si tú conocías a alguien del Clan Li porque me enteré que en la escuela que estudiaste estuvieron involucrados dos individuos de ese Clan. —Por unos segundos parecía que la castaña había contenido la respiración —y tu me dijiste que no conocías a nadie —Sakura se mordió el labio inferior —pues Hanazawa me ha dicho que eso no es verdad y que tú conoces al próximo líder de ese Clan junto a la prima de éste e inclusive que conoces a la misma Li Leran, ¿me puedes explicar eso? —Sakura alzó su mirada hasta toparse con la de Mariko mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con más fuerza.

—No necesito explicar nada porque yo ya conté lo que debía contar —respondió mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban —ella le ha mentido ya que no conozco a nadie del clan Li, yo ya se lo había dicho, señora —le dijo firmemente mientras levemente apretaba sus manos tratando de disimular el temblor que la recorría.

—Me dices entonces que ella es la que me miente —dijo Mariko con total interés mirando a la castaña desde su espalda. —Mira, Sakura, ya pusimos los acuerdos sobre la mesa y sabes que odio que me mientan o traicionen, espero me digas la verdad —la mujer dió la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a la cara a la joven a quien tomó el mentón.

—Yo no retirare lo que dije, señora —habló firmemente Sakura a lo que la mujer acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de la castaña y mantuvo el contacto visual en ella.

—Se es así entonces no te importará lo que voy a mandarte a hacer —murmuró Mariko con una sonrisa ladina.

—Qué es lo que tengo que hacer —pidió saber Sakura mientras sala mujer se alejaba de ella.

—Sólo necesito que entres a la librería secreta de los Li, quiero tener en mis manos los antiguos libros de hechicería negra que se les fueron custodiados cuando pensaron que nuestro Clan no sabría protegerlos —le dijo la mujer con tranquilidad dándole la espalda a Sakura mientras ésta llevaba su mano a la altura de su pecho.

—Disculpe lo que diré, pero lo que me pide es un poco precipitado —confesó Sakura tratando de disimular su miedo, Mariko no se volteo a verla pero sonrió.

—¿En que sentido, querida? —Le preguntó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

—Pienso que tomar libros tan importantes de un lugar tan vigilado sólo significaría hacerlos abrir una cadena de investigación que tarde o temprano los traerían al Clan —explicó mientras la mujer mantenía su mirada en la ventana.

—No me interesa eso —Mariko se giró a Sakura quien colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda —lo único que me importa es que es una prueba que deberás pasar, ¿te resulta un inconveniente seguir mi orden, Sakura Kinomoto? —Rápidamente se notó como el ceño de la castaña se frunció a la mención de su nombre.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en hacer lo que me ordena, señora Mariko —respondió la joven.

—Lo puedes hacer a la hora que quieras, pero no quiero que de hoy pase —le dijo Mariko con seriedad mientras devolvía su mirada a la ventana.

Sakura se dió la media vuelta para salir de ahí, una vez cerró la puerta a su espalda camino por el largo pasillo del que llegó para dirigirse a la salida de la mansión. Estando afuera, Sakura bajo algunos leves escalones que hacían a la mansión más ostentosa, la castaña miró a Hanazawa recargada en uno de los árboles que adornaban la entrada.

—¿Fue entretenida su charla? —Le pregunto Hanazawa con cierta burla provocando a Sakura fruncir el ceño.

—Me sorprende lo lengua suelta que puedes ser- murmuró Sakura —y pensar que tenemos la misma edad pero resultas ser una serpiente, Gladys.

—Vaya, la inocente y tierna Sakura está muy enfadada —dijo burlona —pero deberías frenar un poco, que yo no me ando con juegos.

—No eres más que una maldita víbora, Gladys, ¿por qué abría de frenar lo que pienso? —la castaña crispó sus manos —eres una maldita marioneta que Mariko usa para vigilarme y con la que estúpidamente creí tener una amistad.

—Ve calmandote, Sakura —masculló Gladys irritada mientras tomaba un brazo de la castaña jalandola hacia ella —no me vengas con tu falsa valentía o tu podrido coraje, no dejaras de ser lo que eres, una niña cobarde y abandonada por su familia que no luchó más por encontrarte —los ojos de Sakura mostraron rabia natural haciendo soltarse del agarre de Gladys de golpe.

—¡Vete al diablo! —Exclamó Sakura exasperada totalmente dispuesta a empezar a pelear con Gladys quien alzó su mano dispuesta a plantar una cachetada en la mejilla de la castaña, pero su brazo pronto se vio sostenido por la mano de Yuki quien mostraba tener 16 años.

—Trata de tocarla y te aseguro que lo último que verás será mi sombra rodearte —le amenazó. —Te aseguro que nadie sabrá donde fueron a parar tus restos- sus dedos se encajaron en la piel de Hanazawa quien chasqueó su lengua irritada.

—Parece que ya llegó tu defensora, niña —dijo Gladys de manera molesta mientras se zafaba del agarre de Yuki.

—Será mejor que de una vez salgas de mi vista, estúpida —dijo Yuki con desdén —ten en claro, molesta a Sakura y sufre las consecuencias —Hanazawa sólo hizo un gesto molesto y en frente de ellas desapareció, Yuki después miro detenidamente a Sakura —y tú, ¿por qué no me dijiste que la señora Mariko te había mandado a llamar?

—Créeme que me tomó por sorpresa y no me dio tiempo de nada —respondió Sakura mientras un leve temblor se escuchaba en su voz.

—¿De qué platicaron? —Preguntó Yuki mirando como la castaña jugaba con sus manos.

—Pues que Hanazawa le había informado que yo le había mentido y que sí conocía a gente del clan Li —explicó en breve desviando su mirada a los lados buscando que no les escucharán.

—Al parecer esa estúpida no sabe tener la boca cerrada —masculló Yuki de manera irritada.

—No sólo eso, ella quiere que me meta a la casa de los Li y les robe unos libros de magia —mordió su labio —es una prueba de verdad.

—Siendo sincera, pensé que no podía dejarlo pasar —dijo con cierto lamento- dime, ¿lo harás o de nuevo le llevaste la contra?

—Está vez si debo de hacerlo, un movimiento en falso y me descubrirá —murmuró Sakura abrazándose a si misma, Yuki tomó el brazo de la castaña y la jalo hacia sí envolviendola en un abrazo.

—Aún sigues alterada por lo de Hanazawa, trata de calmarte —le susurró pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos castaños, Sakura hundió su rostro en el pecho de Yuki mientras comenzaba a sollozar —debiste tener mucho miedo... —dirigió su mirada al cielo dejando que la joven se calmara.

Sakura pronto estaba en una habitación donde sacó una una capucha la cual se colocó para cubrir la mayoria de su rostro, la castaña tomo una bocanada de aire para después juntar sus manos las cuales emitieron un brillo gris, aquel brillo la envolvió por completo y pronto apareció en una habitación diferente, al dirigir su mirada al tocador notó una foto donde aparecía la dama del Clan Li junto a sus hijos a lo que camino a una parte de la habitación mientras sus pasos eran los únicos que se escuchaban, miró con sumo detalle las paredes para después fijar su mirada en un solo lugar, su mano se movió en señal de que algo se moviera a un lado y así fue, la pared se corrió dejando ver un estante de varios libros que mostraban tener una gran antigüedad.

—Asi que estos son los dichosos libros —habló ironicamente la chica mientras tomaba uno de los libros, para después dejarlo donde mismo —pero pienso hacer otra cosa —con su mano hizo un ligero movimiento haciendo una copia falsa de los libros que ahi había —quizás deba inventar algo bueno para decir porque los hechizos no vienen completos —todos esos libros los reunió haciendolos desaparecer y reaparecer en la oficina de Mariko, la castaña suspiro con pesadez —tarde o temprano se dara cuenta pero ya me las arreglare —de pronto se oyo como la puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver la figura de Meiling que al ver a la intrusa se puso a la defensiva.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Preguntó Meiling a la defensiva a lo que la castaña tomo uno de los libros y se lo lanzo a la pelinegra la cual lo atrapo de golpe, cuando Sakura quiso salir de ahi fue detenida por Meiling la cual logro tumbarle la capucha dejando ver a la chica, la pelinegra empalideció notoriamente —¿Sa...Sakura? —Ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos por algunos segundos cuando de pronto se oyeron las pisadas de mas personas.

-—Tendrás que olvidar —susurró Sakura para después tomar del brazo a Meiling ante su conmoción y derribarla al piso, después de eso susurró un conjuro que hizo caer inconsciente a la pelinegra al instante, Sakura suspiro con tristeza mientras con delicadeza acomodo el cabello de la chica —en serio lo siento —la castaña se levanto poniéndose la capucha, en eso entraron guardias a la habitación pero ella con un solo par de palabras inentendibles desapareció del lugar.

[…]


	7. No estarás sola

**Omnisciente**

La escena se borro volviendo todo a la normalidad y dejando a Eriol muy cansado, Tomoyo y Nakuru le ayudaron a sentarse en el sillón.

—Esos libros —la dama se encontraba pálida y cubriendo su boca con sus manos —son hechizos muy poderosos que en las manos equivocadas simplemente pueden crear grandes estragos.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que esos libros no tenían un hechizo protector? —Preguntó Shaoran mirando a su madre, pero Kero voló hasta Nakuru sentándose en su hombro junto a Spinel.

—¿Qué acaso no es lógico que lo rompió? —dijo irónicamente Kero con el ceño fruncido —ella es mucho mas fuerte que tu madre al parecer, mocoso —dijo serio Kero a lo que la sala se sumió en un enorme silencio.

—Ella borró mi memoria a corto plazo —la pelinegra rompió el silencio mientras sus palabras eran de asombro —ella en serio es buena con la magia entonces —afirmó Meiling.

—Ella ya tenía un fuerte potencial en la magia, sólo hacia falta un entrenamiento para fortalecerla —dijo Eriol con seriedad.

—Esa niña tiene el potencial de incluso ser más fuerte que Reed Clow —dijo Spinel cruzando sus brazitos en el hombro de Nakuru.

—A lo que entiendo ese Clow fue un mago muy poderoso en la antigua China, ¿no? —Fujitaka asintió al cuestionamiento de su esposa —en eso cuando era más fácil tratar esto de la magia, porque aún yo me siento contrariada con esto —dijo alzando a Hana en sus brazos.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar esto por hoy —dijo Yukito con total calma —no podemos estar encerrados todo el rato en la casa de los Kinomoto —los demás asintieron ante sus palabras.

—Papá, nos vemos después- se despidió Touya acercándose a Hana y revolviendo sus cabellos- se buena, pulga —la pequeña soltó una leve risa mientras Sonomi le dió un leve golpe en el hombro a Touya quien con una sonrisa salió del lugar junto a Yukito.

—Nos despedimos, señores Kinomoto —dijo la dama Leran con una leve reverencia para salir junto a Shaoran y Meiling que después de imitar su acción le siguieron por detrás.

—Eriol, ¿estarás bien? —Le preguntó Tomoyo mientras Nakuru enlazaba su brazo con el peliazul, Kero voló a la mesita donde les miró.

—Si, estaré bien una vez descanse un poco en casa —le respondió para después mirar a la pareja de esposos- gracias por la hospitalidad y perdón por la intromisión —les dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la pareja asintió, con eso Sonomi subió a la planta de arriba.

—¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió Nakuru con ánimos saliendo junto a Eriol mientras Spinel se escondía en el bolso de Nakuru.

—Creo que iré a dormir, no estoy de muchos ánimos —comentó Kero volando a la habitación.

—Tomoyo ¿Todo en orden? —Le preguntó Fujitaka mientras la peligris miraba atentamente la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—Iré a dar una vuelta, necesito un poco de aire, padre —le comentó la peligris mirándole con una sonrisa.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Tomoyo —la joven asintió para después tomar su bolso y salir.

Tomoyo camino por la avenida llegando de pronto al parque pingüino mientras el atardecer hiciera que algunos recuerdos vinieran a su mente, paso deliberadamente su mirada por el lugar cuando pronto divisó la figura de una chica que a pesar de estar de espalda, podría reconocer enseguida a lo que camino hacia la dirección de la joven que no hacía más que contemplar el árbol de cerezo. Al estar más cerca Tomoyo pudo notar la tristeza que los ojos de la joven reflejaban con solo mirar aquel árbol mientras las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha tocaban el tronco con tal suavidad que pareciera que se trataba de un tronco muy frágil.

—¿Sakura? —La mencionada volteo de golpe haciendo que la peligris viera como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla la cual rápidamente quito con el dorso de su mano.

—Santo cielo, Tomoyo, me has asustado- dijo la castaña para volver a voltear hacia el cerezo mientras dejaba que la palma de su mano lo tocara —¿Qué pasa?

—Siento que esa no es la verdadera pregunta —comentó la peligris acercándose al lado de Sakura para colocar su mano igual en el tronco —creo que la que debería preguntar eso soy yo —dijo con dulzura Tomoyo pero la castaña no volteo a verla —Sakura, voltea a verme por favor —la mencionada soltó un suspiro para después dirigir su mirada a su amiga de la infancia la cual ebozó una leve sonrisa a para después estirar su brazo jalando a Sakura hacia sí para abrazarla —tienes derecho a llorar —le susurró a lo que Sakura estrujo su blusa mientras las lágrimas empezaban a empapar el hombro de Tomoyo la cual solo acariciaba su cabello provocandor que la castaña llorara con mas sentimiento —está bien, todo estará bien. —Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la castaña se separo del abrazo de Tomoyo y seco el resto de lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

—No recuerdo la última vez que llore- dijo riendo la castaña retirando el resto de lágrimas de sus mejillas —con ese abrazo bajaste mis defensas y eh llorado todo lo que eh aguantado.

—Eres mi amiga, cuando estás triste o molesta e incluso temerosa lo sé, así que puedes siempre deshaogarte conmigo, Sakura —le dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.

—Creí que estarías molesta o incómoda con lo que a mí respecta —confesó Sakura.

—Si, estoy molesta —la castaña la observo confundida ante el tono firme de la peligris- estoy molesta conmigo misma, ya que no sabia lo que te estaba pasando, debí suponer que algo andaba mal el dia que desapareciste —la peligris agacho su mirada- y me da rabia recordar que llegue a pensar que nunca te importamos y que por eso te habías ido —Sakura volteo su mirada a los cerezos —perdóname, te prometí que no te dejaria sola y lo hice.

—Tomoyo —la mencionada alzo su vista llena de lágrimas, Sakura tomó sus manos con fuerza y fijo su mirada en ella —tu no podías imaginar lo que pasaría, era normal que llegaras a pensar de esa forma después de la "carta" que deje asi que no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, agradezco que en este momento estes conmigo aquí y ahora.

—Y lo seguire estando apesar de todo, aunque lo quieras o no, trataré de mantenerme de pie a tu lado, si tratas de alejarme más me aferrare, tu eres mi mejor amiga y nadie puede cambiar eso —le dijo Tomoyo con decisión.

—¿A pesar de todo? —La peligris asintió ante la pregunto de Sakura para después abrazarse con fuerza con la castaña.


	8. ¡Sorpresa! La reina de las cartas llegó

**Omnisciente**

Pronto llegó el lunes y la mañana relucía dando indicio de poder ser un bello día,los primos Li, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban reunidos en el patio de la universidad después de encontrarse en la entrada de la misma, notaron pronto como se armaba un gran alboroto a lo que decidieron investigar de qué trataba aquello.

—Kazanari —Tomoyo había llamado a una muchacha a quien se le había acercado por detrás con los demás siguiéndola, la mencionada, una chica de cabellos lilas y ojos de igual color volteo en dirección a la peligris.

—Kinomoto, ¡¿ya supieron?! —Preguntó con cierta alegría la joven Kazanari mientras más al frente de ellos se reunían los alumnos en círculo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Le preguntó Eriol con sumo interés.

—La famosa alumna de la escuela Seikaku, la llamada "reina de las cartas", ¡estudiará con nosotros! —Informó con emoción mientras Touya, Yukito, Nakuru y Fujitaka se acercaban confundidos.

—¿Qué diablos es todo este escándalo? —Preguntó Touya irritado viendo cómo Meiling tomaba las manos de la alumna Kazanari y sus ojos reflejaban emoción.

—¡¿Ya llegó?! —Preguntó emocionada la pelinegra, de pronto un grito de, "¡ya está aquí!", hizo que mirarán a la chica que cruzaba el campo y varios la miraban expectantes, la joven castaña levantó la mirada enfocando sus ojos en el grupo a los cuáles les sonrió, Meiling y el resto se sorprendieron mientras Kazanari corrió hasta aquella chica.

—¡Es bueno tenerla en nuestra escuela, señorita! —Exclamó Kazanari con alegría extendiendo su mano a la castaña quien le acepto el saludo estrechando su mano.

—El placer es mío —le respondió con cortesía sonriendo y miro a su alrededor —para algunos debe ser desconcertante tanta conmoción, pero para los que no me conozcan mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, la famosa "reina de las cartas" del colegio Seikaku —la castaña fijo su mirada en el grupo de Meiling y sonrió de lado para devolver su mirada a los que la rodeaban —es un placer estar en su Instituto, espero nos llevemos bien.

—Lo mismo decimos, señorita Haruno —dijo Kazanari con alegría cuando un profesor llego a ellos y les llamó la atención a los alumnos para que despejaran el lugar y se marcharán a sus aulas, después de eso la castaña fue guiada por el profesor hacia la dirección, el grupo de Meiling al final se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares mientras seguían sorprendidos ante lo que paso.

En el aula la profesora se encontraba por empezar la clase cuando Sakura llegó y tocó la puerta, Tomoyo volteo a ver a Meiling mostrando la sorpresa en su semblante.

—Supongo que es la señorita Haruno- le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa a lo que la castaña asintió —adelante, pase —la castaña camino hasta al profesora mientras las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros se clavaban en ella. —Bueno, supongo que no necesita una presentación ya que la hizo en medio del jardín así que, ¿qué tal si toma asiento frente a la señorita Kinomoto? La señorita que se encuentra a la ventana.

—Me parece bien —le respondió con una dulce sonrisa para después caminar al pupitre y sentarse.

—Bien, entonces ahora si comenzamos con la clase de matemáticas jóvenes... —Comentó la profesora comenzando a explicar la clase mientras Sakura comenzaba a tomar apuntes ante la mirada de sus amigas.

Las horas de clases pasaron y pronto llegó el descanso, al sonar el timbre la castaña se levantó de su asiento y camino a la salida, pero fue retenida por uno de los chicos de la clase, Shaoran y Eriol se dieron cuenta de esto y estuvieron a punto de dirigirse a él pero Tomoyo les detuvo y les indicó que sólo esperaran.

—¿Algún problema, Fuji? —Le preguntó Sakura con seriedad.

—No por ser una niñita de Seikaku te creerás más Haruno, ¿te queda claro? —le dijo el joven con desdén a lo que él ceño de la castaña se frunció.

—¿A que viene ese carácter tan impulsivo? —Preguntó ella soltando una leve risa —no me conoces en absoluto así que apartate de mi camino.

—No te quieras pasar de lista —el semblante de la castaña se tornó serio ante las palabras despectivas de su compañero.

—Y tú no te pases de incompetente —el chico empuño sus manos ante la superioridad que mostraba la joven —¿Sabes? Te puedo acusar de acoso niñato, puedo hacer lo que me plazca con respecto a ti para dejarte mal, puedo luchar si quieres, pero si empiezas una pelea conmigo no pararé hasta ganar —le soltó con una mirada fría —así que no me tientes y apartate —el chico chasqueo su lengua y se apartó de su camino, la castaña salió del aula directo a la cancha olvidando por un segundo que había gente observándola, pronto Tomoyo les hizo una seña a sus amigos y caminaron a una distancia prudente para ver que es lo que haría la castaña.

[…]


	9. Hechicera de las sombras

**Omnisciente**

Cuando Tomoyo y sus amigos lograron localizar a Sakura, encontraron a la joven en el campo de tenis donde había varios espectadores observándola jugar.

—¡Ella es fantástica! —Exclamó un chico.

—¡Van tres veces que devuelve el juego de Hojou, es la mejor jugadora y está quedándose detrás! —Exclamó otra chica mientras el bullicio continuaba.

—Parece que Sakura tiene bien merecido su apodo —dijo Tomoyo mientras de su bolso sacaba su pequeña videocámara- ¡Sakura es divina! —Exclamó grabando el juego en el que la castaña iba ganando a la alumna de tercer grado mientras los demás les resbalan una gota en la frente.

—Al parecer es más competitiva también —le secundó Eriol divertido por la ocurrencia y retomado hábito de su amiga.

—Si que ha cambiado —susurró Shaoran mirando el juego de la chica quien sonreía cuando de pronto el juego se detuvo, Touya y Yukito junto con Nakaru y Fujitaka llegaron al lado de los jóvenes exaltados.

—¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué ese semblante? —Les preguntó Meiling totalmente confundida mientras Tomoyo paraba de grabar y guardaba la videocámara.

—Hay una energía para nada agradable rondando por aquí, no fui la única que lo sintió —habló Nakuru con seriedad mirando e reojo a Touya —alguien con una energía no peculiar esta en la escuela —Shaoran y Eriol fijaron su vista en Sakura la cual dejó la cancha corriendo hacia los salones.

—Ella ya lo sintió —les dijo Shaoran mientras corrió tras ella seguido de los demás.

Sakura paró en seco en uno de los pasillos para observar a su alrededor cuando pronto los demás la alcanzaron.

—Así que también se dieron cuenta —murmuró Sakura para después tomar su llave. —Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu forma ante Sakura, quien decidió emprender este viaje contigo, ¡libérate!—El báculo de la estrella apareció en sus manos para después sostenerlo con la mano izquierda —un intruso está cerca —les dijo Sakura mientras sacaba una carta de su bolso. —'**Dream**'. —La carta sueño hizo su aparición y durmió a todos en la escuela excepto a los que se encontraban con la castaña —uno de los lacayos de la señora están aquí así que procuren no hacer algo tonto —les dijo de manera seria mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo y los demás la seguían.

—¿Sabes quién es? —Le preguntó Shaoran colocándose a su lado mientras sentía la mirada de Touya clavada en su nuca.

—No estoy muy segura, las esencias cambian —le respondió mientras lo miraba de reojo —podría decir que es alguien en específico y podría resultar otra persona, en el clan Dusk es difícil tener una sola esencia ya que esta cambia conforme al entrenamiento —explicó con tranquilidad concentrándose en su alrededor.

—Es algo así como que suben de nivel, ¿no? —dijo Meiling a lo que Sakura asintió.

—Así es, lo expertos son los que ocultan su esencia y reconocen la de otros apesar de que cambien —comentó Sakura.

—Y tú, ¿no lo has aprendido? —La castaña suspiró ante la pregunta de su hermano.

—Para que yo pueda hacerlo requiere mucha concentración, demasiada de la usual por lo cual es un método que no puedo usar ahora —le respondió Sakura mirando el interior de las aulas por las que pasaban.

—Entonces, eres de las expertas —la castaña asintió ante el comentario de Nakuru quien la miraba con cierta admiración.

—A duras penas pero lo soy —soltó Sakura con cierta pesadez mientras mostraba una sonrisa de lado —no fui la más obediente después de todo, así que era con la que más era complicado tratar en el Clan.

—Me pregunto que líos hacias, monstruo —la castaña soltó una leve risa ante las palabras de su hermano sorprendiendo a los demás.

—No soy ningún monstruo, hermano —le reprochó con gracia para después parar en seco —hasta aqui —les susurró. —Será mejor que salgas ya que me cansé de dar vueltas —soltó fríamente a la nada, frente a ellos se formó una figura de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos guindas. —Kirya, no pensé que te enviaran —le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa retadora —parece que la señora se queda sin ideas de a quien mandar.

—Sólo vengo a conversar un poco, preciosa —le soltó coquetamente.

—¡¿Preciosa?! —Exclamaron Sahoran y Touya a punto de irse contra el desconocido pero ambos fueron agarrados por Yukito y Eriol.

—Cariño —los presentes miraron de golpe a la castaña cuando uso ese termino con el desconocido —sabes que Kazuto seguro te mataría si escuchara que me hablas así ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó con inocencia, para después mostrar una mirada fria —así que deja de lado tu teatrito y lárgate que la verdad estoy aburrida de andar buscándote.

—Igual de fría como siempre, dama de hielo —el pelinegro suspiró —quiero llevarte por las buenas pero dudo que se pueda así que entonces será por la fuerza y quizás hasta me lleve unas cargas extras —mencionó mirando a las personas detrás de la castaña. —Así que vamos a jugar —del suelo emergió una sombra negra y espesa que tomó forma de una persona, la castaña puso una mala cara —¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿No quieres enfrentarle?

—Hija, ¿que ocurre? —La castaña empuñó sus manos ante la pregunta de su padre.

—Lo que ocurre señor es que su hija es demasiado piadosa y bondadosa aún —la castaña levantó su mirada y la clavó en él.

—No digas estupideces —murmuró Sakura furiosa, la sombra se movió a gran velocidad a punto de atacarle pero la castaña movió su báculo frente a ella mientras la carta escudo aparecía. —'**Shield**' —Creó un escudo frente suyo cubriendola a ella y a los demás de los ataques continuos que enviaba aquel ser —maldición... —Masculló tratando de mantener el escudo en pie.

—¿Cuánto más podrás aguantar hasta que el escudo ceda? —Le preguntó mientras se recargaba en la pared del pasillo —sabes cual método debes usar y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—¿Sakura? —La llamó Tomoyo con duda por la confusión que ese hombre les provocaba, la castaña suspiro y de un impulso con el escudo alejo lo suficiente a la sombra y deshizo el escudo para después dirigir su mano derecha hacia el ser.

—Yo, la hechicera del Clan Dusk, la heredera legítima, de entre las sombras te envuelvo, de entre la sombras te devuelvo, marco tu alma en la miseria, te perderás en la agonía, la hechicera de las sombras se deshace de ti, que de tu servicios ya no ocupa —la castaña cerró su manos empuñandola y aquel ser soltó un grito desgarrador para después desaparecer, Sakura miró su mano con detenimiento.

—¿Ves que si podías hacerlo, hechicera de las sombras? —Le preguntó Kirya con burla para después desaparecer entre una bruma negra, la mirada de la castaña quedó escondida bajo su flequillo mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano al punto de encajarse las uñas y que le sangrara, los demás sólo mantuvieron silencio.

[…]


	10. Dame un respiro

**Omnisciente**

El tiempo de descanso había sonado después de que los efectos de 'Dream" habían desaparecido a lo que Sakura había entrado al aula mirando con atención por la ventana mientras sus ojos reflejaban cierto vacío en ella, cuando sus amigos pasaron por el pasillo ni se inmutó además de que ellos prefirieron dejarle su espacio.

—_¿Por qué? No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, lo que hago, lo que haré, lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, todo me da vuelta y todo por culpa de lo que acaba de ocurrir_ —miró como algunas aves volaron por el vasto cielo azul —_desearía que mi vida fuera así de fácil, que con solo decidirlo pudiera alzar el vuelo lejos del lugar que no me gusta_ —la clase había empezado ya pero la castaña seguía perdida en sus pensamientos —_pero no puedo hacerlo, mi destino está escrito y ahora solo está pasando lo que debe pasar, es extraño, ¿podría en realidad de él escapar?_ —Cuando menos lo pensó el timbre sonó alertando que las clases habían acabado, rápidamente guardo todo en silencio para tomar su bolso con el objetivo de salir del aula, objetivo que no fue interrumpido por nadie ya que se entendían que deseaba su espacio, pero al llegar al pasillo se encontró con unas muchachas.

—Señorita Haruno. —La castaña les sonrió a las tres chicas. —Soy Nogi Wakana y mis amigas y yo queríamos saber si podría ayudarnos en nuestro club de tenis.

—¿Cuándo tendría que ayudarles? —Le preguntó Sakura mostrando interés en el asunto.

—Pues... ¿Cuándo seria, Yuna? —Le preguntó Wakana a la chica que se encontraba a su izquierda.

—Tachibana Yuna, mucho gusto señorita Haruno —se presentó ante la mirada curiosa que le lanzó la castaña —y respecto a la fecha sería esta semana de tres a cuatro.

—Estaría encantada —le dijo Sakura sonriéndole —después del trabajo vendré a los entrenamientos.

—Es usted muy trabajadora, señorita Haruno —halagó la joven a la derecha de Wakana —por cierto soy Takashima Karin.

—Entonces Nogi, Tachibana y Takashima, estaré encantada de ayudarles —las tres jóvenes felices le agradecieron para después irse corriendo por los pasillos para seguro ir a contarles a los miembros de su club, Sakura suspiro para empezar a caminar a la entrada de la escuela, al pasar por los pasillos era saludada por alumnos de otras aulas que la elogiaban y le sonreían.

Al llegar a la salida la castaña se encontró con Tomoyo quien la esperaba, la joven peligris le saludó animándole a llegar hasta donde estaba.

—Tardaste un poco, Reina de las cartas —le dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía.

—Me crucé con unas chicas de primero que me pidieron ayuda en el club de tenis —le comentó con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar por la banqueta mientras la peligris caminaba a su lado —al parecer empezaré a las tres y terminaré a las cuatro, tendré que pedir que me descuenten una hora en el trabajo para administrar los tiempos —mencionó mientras sacaba su celular y revisaba la hora.

—Supongo que no entraras a ningún club, ¿verdad? —Especuló la peligris a lo que Sakura la miró con intriga. —Es decir, la fama de la reina dice que jamás entra a un club —mencionó la chica mientras miraba a la castaña quien devolvía su mirada al camino que tomaban.

—Si que hay rumores de la Reina muy a menudo en Seika —mencionó mientras soltaba una leve risa para después detenerse frente a una calle a su izquierda —aquí me separo, Tomoyo, nos veremos después —le dijo dándole una sonrisa y correr por aquella calle, la peligris espero a perderla de vista para seguir su camino.

Las horas habían pasado y Sakura llegó al departamento donde al entrar se encontró con Kazuto y Yuriko en la sala quienes veían televisión, la pequeña al mirar a la castaña se levantó rápidamente del sofá y corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Hola, mamá! —Exclamó con emoción mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Sakura.

—Hola, enana —le saludó Kazuto caminando a ella y despeinado su cabello para después caminar a la planta alta —iré a trabajar, Yuki no debe de tardar de salir de su trabajo.

—Esta bien, hermano Kazuto —la castaña cargo a la pequeña Yuriko en sus brazos y beso sus mejillas —¿Cómo te has portado, pequeño lirio?

—¡Muy bien! —respondió con felicidad pero Sakura frunció el ceño aún sonriéndole —¡Si es así, mamá!, ¿sabes?, la maestra hoy me elogió por mi dibujo —mencionó feliz la pequeña mientras movía sus pies meciendolos en el aire.

—Eso es muy bueno, pequeña —halagó la castaña mientras miraba como Kazuto aparecía con un nuevo vestuario después de bajar de la segunda planta —vaya, que guapo —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que Kazuto rodó los ojos.

—Vendré dentro de tres horas, nos veremos luego, enana —le dijo a la castaña, la cuál hizo un puchero —y nos vemos, pequeño lirio —le dijo a la pequeña que imitó la acción de Sakura provocando una risa en el pelinegro.

—Qué irritable eres —le reprochó al pelinegro para después sacarle la lengua, el chico salió de la sala para dirigirse a la salida, por lo que una vez solas, Sakura bajo al suelo a Yuriko quien se subió al sillón y se paro en él.

—¿Me dejas comer galletas? —Preguntó sonriendo juguetonamente a lo que la castaña alzó su ceja sonriendo de lado.

—Sólo unas pocas ya que después la azúcar no te deja dormir —le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, la pelinegra empezó a saltar en el sofa feliz —¡No brinques en el sofa! —Le gritó entre risas, la pequeña paro de golpe y se sentó mientras sonreía como si nada hubiera hecho.

—¡También quiero leche, mamá! —La castaña suspiro ante aquella petición de la pequeña.

Sakura se encontraba mirando a Yuriko quien contenta comía las galleta mientras mantenía fija la mirada en la televisión, el sonido de la puerta captó la atención de la castaña quien miro como Yuki entró a la sala y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo? —Le preguntó Yuki a la castaña sentándose a su lado y soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Se podría decir que bien —le respondió Sakura mirando fijamente a Yuriko.

—¿Pasó algo relevante en tu primer día en la universidad nueva? —Preguntó Yuki con curiosidad.

—Apareció Kirya —le respondió con cierto pesar en su voz a lo que la pelinegra tomó sus manos —el idiota hizo aparecer una sombra, lo bueno es que pude usar a 'Dream' para que los demás no se percataran.

—La desapareciste, supongo —la castaña asintió a las palabras de Yuki —¿Usaste ese conjuro entonces? —Preguntó a lo que la joven asintió.

—Me recordó lo que tanto deseaba olvidar —murmuró Sakura —condenar a un alma es lo mismo que asesinar a alguien —Yuki se tensó ante aquellas palabras —lo hizo con esa misma intención y más que ellos se encontraban presentes —masculló por lo bajo con cierta molestia, la pelinegra le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

—No te preocupes, pequeña flor de cerezo —trató Yuki de tranqulizarla —seguro tienen dudas pero eres importante para ellos.

—Eh cometido muchos pecados, hermana Yuki —le recordó Sakura mientras miraba sus manos las cuáles apretaba con fuerza —no es algo que facilmente asimilarán, cuando se enteren seguro y...

—Deja de pensar en ello —le interrumpió Yuki mientras le entregaba una lata de jugo y volvía a sentarse a su lado —lo que tenga que pasar y revelarse, sucederá a su tiempo.

—Tienes razón... —Susurró la castaña mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra.

[...]


	11. Un truco & Desconocida aparición

**Omnisciente**

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en el sofá del departamento que ocupaba junto a su madre y prima, el joven sostenía un libro en sus manos mientras lo leía, por tanto, Meiling se encontraba revisando algunos mensajes de texto en su celular cuando Wei le servía un vaso de jugo que le coloco en la mesa, de pronto la dama Leran apareció en la sala mientras una cierta incertidumbre se reflejaba en sus ojos, Shaoran elevó su mirada hacia ella sintiendo cierta preocupación.

—Madre —al escuchar a su hijo, Leran le dirigió la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos —¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Eh recibido un informe donde se reporta un problema —relató la mujer provocando que Meiling alejará su mirada del celular y mirara a su tía —al parecer unos intrusos entraron a los jardines de la casa, pareciera que buscaban algo pero no lograron llevar nada —mencionó la mujer mientras se sentaba y con sus dedos se sobaba las sienes.

—Pero lograron evitar que entrarán, tía. —Comentó Meiling con confusión —¿Cuál es el problema?

—Eran enviados del clan Dusk —les dijo mientras los miraba con seriedad, ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si sorprendidos.

—¿Crees que necesiten algo que este en la casa? —Le preguntó Sahoran tratando de formular algún plan posible de parte del enemigo pero la mujer suspiro.

—No sabría decirte, hijo —respondió con sinceridad —son tantas cosas, son muchas las posibilidades.

—¿No creen que quizás Sakura o esos dos gemelos sepan? —Les preguntó Meiling a lo que la dama Leran miro a su hijo quien se quedo pensativo.

Llegada la tarde hubo una reunión en la casa Kinomoto donde se le pidió a Sakura que asistiera en compañía de los mellizos Haruno. Yuriko se encontraba jugando con Hana en la sonata de arriba con el objetivo de que hablaran con tranquilidad, Yuki y Kazuto se mantuvieron detrás de Sakura mientras observaba minuciosamente a Shaoran y Eriol provocando cierta incomodidad por parte de Sakura.

—¿Podríamos saber porque nos han citado? —Preguntó Yuki con seriedad cruzando sus brazos.

—Eso es debido a una situación que ocurrió y deseo conversar con ustedes —la dama Leran se sentó frente a Sakura y miro a los Kinomoto para después continuar —hace algunas horas quisieron entrar a lo que es nuestro hogar en Hong Kong, un grupo que no sabemos muy bien que buscaban pero que al ser sorprendidos por los guardias huyeron.

—¿Qué tenemos que ver en esto? —Preguntó Kazuto acomodando sus lentes mientras Yuki recargaba su brazo en el hombro de su hermano.

—Ellos eran del clan Dusk —les dijo Meiling directamente mientras mordía una manzana —y mi tia quiere saber si ustedes tiene alguna idea de lo que buscan.

—¿Por dónde entraron? —Preguntó Sakura con interés.

—Por la parte de atrás, dónde hay mayor abundancia de árboles —la castaña suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mirando a Yuki quien con su dedo índice tocó su nariz.

—Se dirigían seguro al estudio —una mueca se dibujo en los labios de Sakura —es el que queda por ese lado, ¿no?

—Así es. —Confirmó la dama Leran.

—Pero no hay nada de valor ahí, ¿no? —le preguntó Sakura mientras recobraba la compostura mirándola seriamente —eso quiere decir que no buscaban nada, más bien esperaban que los sorprendieran —mencionó aquello como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿A que te refieres? —Le preguntó Touya a su hermana menor con el ceño fruncido, la castaña notó como los presentes se encontraban confundidos a lo que soltó una leve risa.

—Poniéndolo en palabras sencillas, es un truco de parte de ellos —Sakura entrelazó los dedos de sus manos —dama Leran, ellos prácticamente buscan que usted vuelva a Hong Kong —le explicó mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos —ellos podían simplemente atacar a sus guardias y matarlos pero en vez de eso simplemente huyeron. En base a eso quiere que usted, confundida porque no sabe que es lo que querían o si lograron tomar algo sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta vuelva a su hogar.

—¿Por qué querría que volviera? —Preguntó Sonomi aún confundida.

—Quizás sea para asesinarla en su propia residencia, a lo que sé, es habitual que cuando se va a derrocar a un grupo de gran posición suele asesinarse al líder en las puertas de su casa —les dijo fríamente —la señora no es para nada estúpida, sabe que el único obstáculo para poder matar a la dama somos Kazuto, Yuki y yo por lo que quiere hacerla volver a su hogar donde pueda matarla sin complicaciones, por eso aplica esa absurda forma de asesinar.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora quiere matarla? —Le pregunto Kero con intriga —es decir, no lo había hecho antes.

—Esa mujer es más bipolar que el clima, hace lo que se le viene en gana —mencionó Yuki con cierto fastidio —no me sorprende que por lo enojada que esta en el tema de que sacamos a Sakura de ahí quiera acabar con lo primero que se le crucé en la mente.

—En este caso sería su némesis, a los del clan Li —terminó por decir Kazuto.

—Entonces, la señora Leran corre peligro —mencionó Fujitaka observando a la mujer quien se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados meditando por unos segundos.

—No necesariamente, ella también quiere acabar con nosotros pero ese es otro asunto —mencionó Yuki sin preocupación mientras hacia un ademán con la mano.

—Sakura, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer? —Le preguntó Tomoyo a lo que la castaña cerró sus ojos meditando unos segundos.

—¿No serviría una protección mágica? —Preguntó Yukito pero el ceño de Sakura se frunció un poco.

—O quizás una custodia —mencionó Nakuru mirando a Sakura la cuál sólo suspiro.

—No serviría de nada —les comentó Sakura mientras se levantaba del sofa —¿No han visto a esas sombras?, ese poder no se compara a nada con el poder de la señora o de sus lacayos de más alto rango —mencionó un poco molesta —sería algo estúpido que les enfrenten, a menos que lo hagan en conjunto pero dudo que puedan estar reunidos en un mismo lugar —llevó su mano a su frente de la que retiro un mechón de cabello —Ella siempre buscará atacar a su objetivo cuando se encuentre sin apoyo ni compañía.

—Veo que la conoces muy bien, Sakura. —Comentó Eriol con cierto interés provocando en la castaña cierta tensión.

—Tiene que hacerlo —les dijo Kazuto de manera seria, la castaña rodó los ojos y fijo su mirada en un punto muerto de la sala.

—Lo sé porque es algo que aprendí de ella —masculló Sakura por lo bajo apretando sus manos con fuerza, los pasos en las escaleras llamaron su atención por lo que vió como Hana y Yuriko llegaban hasta ella para ser abrazada de las piernas por el par.

—Hermana Sakura, ¡eh hecho esto! —Hana le mostró un dibujo de una flor rosa por lo que la castaña le sonrió y se hinco a su altura —¿Te gusta?

—Esta hermoso, pequeña —le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Yuriko extendió una hoja hacia ella la cual tomó, al observarla vio que era el dibujo de un árbol de cerezo. —¿Lo has hecho tu sola? —Le preguntó con asombro, la pequeña sólo asintio.

—Tenemos una artista en la familia ahora —le dijo Yuki mientras tomaba a la pequeña por detrás y la alzaba en sus brazos.

—Sin duda sacó el talento de Kanako —mencionó Kazuto con cierto orgullo.

—Lo siento, debemos irnos —mencionó la castaña mientras besaba la frente de Hana y se levantaba para mirar a los demas —necesito hacer unas cosas y ellos deben de trabajar.

—Estoy tentada a pedir vacaciones —masculló Yuki con cansancio para después besar la mejilla de la pequeña y dársela a Sakura.

Después de haberse despedido la castaña caminaba por las calles junto a Yuriko quien iba sujetada de su mano, de pronto un mareo la abordó haciendo que parará y se llevará su mano a la frente.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasa? —Sakura negó con su cabeza a la pregunta de Yuriko para después sonreírle.

—No es nada, amor —le tranquilizó —¿Te parece si por esta vez nos vamos a casa?

—Okey mami, no te preocupes —la castaña le sonrió y pidió un taxi para dirigirse al departamento pero antes de subirse a él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, lentamente se giró llegando a observar a un hombre de cabellos cafés oscuros, casi negros al igual que sus ojos y su piel era bronceada, la castaña se tenso considerablemente mientras Yuriko se escondió detrás de ella al ver a aquel hombre y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —Le preguntó Sakura de manera desafiante tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía en aquel momento, aquel hombre sólo sonrió de lado.

—También estoy contento de verte, Sakura —expresó con cierto toque de ironía mientras una suave brisa hacia erizar la piel de la joven.


	12. Golpe de revelación

**Omnisciente**

Sakura apretó levemente la pequeña mano de Yuriko mientras tenían frente a si aquel hombre que solo provocaba en la joven inquietud.

—¿No vas a decir nada, pequeña? —Le preguntó a Sakura haciéndola fruncir el ceño, la castaña estuvo apunto de hablar pero sintió unas energías conocidas a lo que volteo a su izquierda notando a Shaoran y Eriol llegar hasta donde ambas estaban provocando en la joven tensión —al parecer te llegó la caballería, querida —mencionó el hombre mirando por detrás de la castaña, la chica miro por sobre su hombro como llegaban todos los demás —sabía que si no ocultaba mi escencia ellos vendrían y estoy satisfecho.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Tomoyo de manera preocupada al ver la palidez en el rostro de su amiga.

—No deberían estar aquí —susurró Sakura con dolor mientras se hincaba a la altura de Yuriko y la abrazaba, la pequeña sólo escondió su rostro en su cuello.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Kero volando a su lado, el hombre de golpe río captando la atención de los demás.

—Por amor al cielo, Jin no se atreva a abrir la boca —dijo la joven castaña con cierto enfado en su voz mientras se paraba cargando a la pequeña quien seguía escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—¿No debo hablar?, ¿segura? —Le preguntó el hombre que respondía al nombre de Jin con burla.

—Hija, ¿que es lo que pasa? —Le preguntó Fujitaka a la castaña haciendo que una opresión en su pecho se hiciera presente, el hombre enfrente de ellos río con fuerza.

—¿Hija? —Preguntó Jin sin dejar su tono burlón —porque según lo que se... Ella no es tu hija —le dijo fríamente, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y miraron a la castaña quien temblaba levemente aferrándose con fuerza a Yuriko.

—¿De-de qué esta hablando? —Le preguntó Sonomi en shock y con cierta incertidumbre.

—Hablo de la verdad, señora —le dijo Jin mientras mostraba una sonrisa ladina —el señor aquí presente no es padre de Sakura, el verdadero padre es otro.

—¿Eso es cierto, Sakura? —Preguntó Sonomi a la joven muchacha quien cada vez se ponía más pálida y su cuerpo temblaba debido al miedo que comenzaba a sentir. —Cariño, ¿de qué habla ese hombre? —Insistió en preguntar con cierto temblor en su voz ante la facción de la castaña.

—Yo... —Sakura trató de responder pero no logro articular palabra debido al pánico que comenzó a sentir, un nudo se había formado en su garganta sintiendo la gran necesidad de llorar a todo pulmón, tenía miedo, pánico, se sentía tan pequeña en esos instantes que lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, pero eso no se le sería permitido.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —Le gritó Tomoyo con enojo. —¡La señora Nadeshiko no podría haber hecho algo así!

—Pues si lo hizo y Sakura lo sabe mejor que nadie —respondió Jin mirando fijamente a la castaña quien empezaba a empalidecer más —y también sabe quien es su verdadero padre, ¿quieren saber quien es? —Preguntó con ironía a lo que los presentes lo miraron en silencio —yo soy su padre, Haruno Jin.

—Sakura, ¿qué diablos es esto? —Le preguntó Touya a su hermana acercándose a ella y tomandola por el hombro, la joven se removió ante su tacto y no hizo lo más mínimo por mirarlo —Sakura, por favor, que pasa... —Le dijo el pelinegro con preocupación al notar el pánico en el rostro de su hermana.

—¿Por qué no les dices cariño? —Cuestionó Jin con una sonrisa observándola —¿Por qué no les dices que tu madre engañó a este hombre conmigo? —De golpe, la facción de miedo en el rostro de Sakura cambio a una de enojo.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Le gritó con gran fuerza sorprendiendo a los demas por su reacción mientras ella lo miraba con rencor —¡Ella jamás lo engañó contigo, maldito idiota!, ¡si ese embarazo no fue por que lo deseara imbécil! —Escupió sus palabras mientras Yuriko aferró más sus brazos al cuello de la castaña con temor —¡Si por ella hubiera sido yo no hubiera sido procreada como lo fui!, ¡así que deja de decir tantas estupideces que no te permitiré que la difames! —sus ojos cristalizados no lograban derramar las lágrimas, la castaña luchaba por aguantar tratando de no mostrarse débil ante aquel hombre cuando de pronto frente a ella en una nube oscura aparecieron Kazuto y Yuki quienes miraron con enojo al hombre.

—¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?! —Le preguntó Yuki con rabia para después darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia Sakura envolviendola en sus brazos protectoramente.

—Creí que fuimos claros, no lo queremos cerca de ella —Le dijo Kazuto con frialdad a lo que el hombre sonrió.

—Mis queridos hijos —los presentes volvieron a quedar asombrados por aquello —jamás podría estar lejos de ustedes —les dijo con cierta burla para después mirar a Fujitaka —ella no es tu hija y me alegra que ya lo sepas, así dejará de tener esa idea errada de una persona amada —después de aquellas palabras el hombre desapareció dejando a todos entre un gran silencio.

—Sakura —le llamó Fujitaka aún en shock pero la mencionada escondió con desespero su rostro en el cuello de Yuki mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a Yuriko quien no había dicho nada en todo el rato —Sakura, quiero que me voltees a ver —la castaña se separó de Yuki y le entregó a la niña a Kazuto quien la acurruco en sus brazos, después se giró lentamente hacia él mientras mostraba una mirada seria.

—¿Es cierto en verdad? —Le preguntó Sonomi con cierto temor y mirando a la joven con tristeza.

—Es verdad —Sonomi jadeó con sorpresa ante la respuesta de Sakura mientras Tomoyo la tomaba por el brazo, la castaña miro a cada uno —yo no soy hija de Fujitaka, no soy una Kinomoto sino una Haruno —terminó por decir apretando sus manos ligeramente.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —Le preguntó Fujitaka intentando sonar lo más sereno posible.

—Hace cinco años —respondió agachando la mirada —Kanako, Kazuto y Yuki son mis medios hermanos, también son hijos de él —explicó la castaña nerviosa sintiendo que lloraría en cualquier momento.

—Entonces, ¿Nadeshiko me mintió? —le preguntó Fujitaka provocando que Sakura sintiera la falta de aire por unos segundos, la sensación de ahogarse la albergó mientras unas fuertes náuseas comenzaban a provocarle cierto dolor de cabeza, ante el silencio de la joven, Fujitaka pregunto de nuevo —¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Ella no te dijo la verdad porque... tuvo miedo a que la dejarás ya que te amaba demasiado —respondió mientras su voz se quebraba —no tuvo más que decir que yo era tu hija además... —Yuki tomó la mano de Sakura brindandole apoyo a lo que la castaña suspiro —ella no podía decirte que había... —El dolor se reflejó en los ojos de la joven quien sentía que no podía más —que ella había sido abusada por él con consentimiento de su propia madre... —Los presentes mostraron una cara de horror mientras que los ojos de Sonomi se cristalizaron al punto de que lágrimas rodarán por sus mejillas.

—Sakura... —murmuró Meiling asustada por la estabilidad de su amiga pero la castaña apretó con fuerza la mano de la pelinegra quien la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Nos vamos, Kazuto —le dijo Yuki con seriedad mientras una bruma los rodeaba y se desvanecian del lugar.

[…]


	13. Mi más grande amor

**Omnisciente**

Al aparecer en el departamento rápidamente Sakura bajo a Yuriko de sus brazos mientras la pequeña y los mellizos la observaban en silencio, la castaña rápidamente se dió la vuelta y corrió hacia la segunda planta para después escucharse el sonido de la puerta cerrándose

—Mami... —Susurró la pequeña Yuriko intentando ir a la escalera.

—Nena, ella necesita estar sola —le comentó Yuki con dulzura mientras la cargaba en brazos —venga, te daré de comer y después puedes ir a tu habitación a descansar, que seguro la hora de tu siesta es pronto —la pequeña asintió dudosa mientras era llevada a la cocina por la pelinegra, Kazuto soltó un suspiro para después mirar hacia las escaleras.

Sakura se encontraba en la puerta recargada de espaldas mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—_¿Por qué debe de pasar esto?, ¿por qué quieren seguir lastimandome?_ —se preguntaba en su cabeza mientras comenzaba a sollozar cayendo al piso sentada con su cabeza recargada en la madera —_lo sabía, sabía que contarlo todo era lo correcto, pero tenía tanto miedo que quise por un segundo, que nada fuera real_ —una fuerte punzada se instaló en su corazón sintiéndose desesperada. —_No quería decirlo porque quería olvidarlo, quería solo recordar que la única persona que fue mi padre era Fujitaka _—la castaña se levantó del suelo y se aventó a su cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. —_Mamá, ¿por qué debo pasar por todo esto?_ —Preguntó sintiendo las fuerzas abandonarla.

Yuki y Kazuto entraron a la habitación de Sakura notando a la joven aferrada a su almohada mientras aún sollozaba, Yuki soltó un suspiro para después sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

—Esto es un asco —soltó en un susurro Sakura mientras abrazaba con fuerza su almohada —sin duda nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

—Si en verdad te ama, a él no le importará el lazo de sangre, ya que padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría —le dijo Yuki con suavidad.

—¿Cómo podría seguir queriéndome después de esto? —Preguntó Sakura entre dientes —¡¿Cómo querría seguir queriendo a una niña que fue su hija a base de mentiras?! —Dijo la joven entre el llanto, la pelinegra la tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse para mirarla a la cara.

—Ya te lo dije, si te ama tanto no le importará, quizás le afecte pero eso no significa que dejes de ser su hija —la pelinegra abrazó a la castaña con fuerza —no quiero que vuelvas a tener aquellos pensamientos que te destruyen, quiero que sigas al pie de todo —le susurró mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza —no te dejaré caer, no me permitiré dejar que caigas, nos levantaremos juntas y lo sabes —la pelinegra beso su frente —todo estará bien —la castaña mostró una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Era un nuevo día de lunes, las clases habían acabado por lo que Sakura caminaba por los pasillos con suma reserva, el resto de sus espacios libres o receso se la paso ayudando a algunos clubes buscando mantener su cabeza ocupada por lo que no cruzó palabras con sus amigos quienes le esperaban en la entrada.

—Sakura, quisiera que nos acompañaras —le había dicho Tomoyo frenándole el paso a la castaña.

—Perdón, pero estoy ocupada —le respondió Sakura con seriedad —tengo trabajo además de que tengo horario en el club más tarde —comentó tratando de seguir su camino pero Shaoran la tomó del brazo justo cuando quería pasar de ellos.

—Por favor, Sakura —le suplicó Shaoran provocando que la castaña suspirara para después mirar al chico.

—Yo... —Susurró Sakura mirando la decisión en los ojos de sus amigos a lo que hizo una leve mueca —creo que puedo pedir permiso en mi trabajo —comentó mientras lentamente Shaoran le soltaba el brazo —no creo que tenga problemas con un permiso —informó la joven mientras buscaba en su bolso su celular —denme unos minutos —pidió alejándose un poco de ellos para marcar el número, un poco después de devolvió a ellos guardando el aparato —ahora podrían decirme, ¿a donde quieren que los acompañe? —pidió saber con intriga.

—Sólo acompañenos, ¿okey? —le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa por lo que la castaña simplemente asintió y comenzaron su camino.

—¿No tienen nada que decir? —les pregunto Sakura mientras los seguía, su mirada la mantenía en alto mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—¿Podemos hablar de ello? —Le preguntó Meiling mirandola de reojo —no queremos ser inpropios.

—Para nada —dijo la castaña como si aquello no le importará en lo más mínimo.

—La verdad es que fue algo sorpresivo saber todo aquello y más de golpe pero no creo que sea algo de lo que debas sentirte culpable o avergonzada —comentó Meiling tratando de tener un poco de suavidad al decir aquello.

—Es algo bueno oír eso de tus labios, Meiling —le dijo Sakura mientras sonreía de lado.

—Si lo dices por la vez que te grite por lo de tu abuela me disculpo —le dijo Meiling mientras se colocaba a su lado —tú no tienes que pagar los platos rotos de los demás —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Así que platos rotos, eh —le dijo Sakura alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

—Quizás hay cosas que aún no sabemos sobre ti o lo que viviste, Sakura —la castaña volteó a ver a Shaoran —pero eso no significa que vayamos a dejarte por ello —la castaña le sonrió al chico se ojos ámbar.

—Y recuerda que puedes decirnos lo que sea —le dijo Eriol guiñandole el ojo.

—Siendo sincera esto es algo que me afecta pero de alguna forma siento que un peso me fue quitado de los hombros al saberse la verdad, aún que claro, esa no era la forma de revelarla —les dijo con sinceridad —ahora que se sabe la verdad me siento un poco menos tensa.

—Era algo que debía saberse y pese a lo que pueda suceder cuentas con nosotros —le dijo Tomoyo llegando a su lado para abrazarla, pronto los cinco llegaron a la entrada del parque central —te proponemos algo —la castaña miro a la peligris —pasa la tarde con nosotros, una salida como en los viejos tiempos, ¿te parece?

—Tomoyo, yo... —Musitó Sakura algo dudosa pero la peligris le sonrió.

—Si te preocupa Yuriko mantente tranquila que tu hermana la cuidara —la castaña sonrió ante la información de Meiling.

—Entonces no creo que haya problema —respondió Sakura a lo que Meiling y Tomoyo la tomaron por los brazos y la jalaron al parque mientras eran seguidas por los chicos.

Los jóvenes pasaron un agradable rato como antes lo hacían, animadamente platicaban de cosas que habían hecho aquel día, llenaban de preguntas a Sakura respecto a su apodo y como se las arreglaba para atender a los clubes, en otras ocasiones Meiling comenzaba con sus burlas hacia su primo tratando de que se avergonzara mientras Tomoyo captada el momento con su cámara, el rato paso que pronto les había dado las cinco de la tarde por lo que tomaron su camino a casa, al separarse, Tomoyo y Sakura iban juntas por el camino conversando.

—Sakura —la castaña volteó a ver a Tomoyo mientras guardaba su celular —sabes... papá el... quiere verte —le comentó Tomoyo con seriedad provocando que Sakura se detuviera a lo que ambas se miraron entre sí.

—Tomoyo, yo no creo... —Trató de hablar pero rápidamente la peligris la freno.

—Sé que es muy pronto pero... el quiere que lo mires... por favor, Sakura —le pidió Tomoyo tomando una de sus manos.

—Esta bien, pero no estoy muy segura de poder verlo a los ojos —le confesó mientras apretaba sus manos, la peligris le sonrió con dulzura mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba las manos de su amiga.

—Tranquila, te prometo que nada malo pasará —Tomoyo le miró con firmeza —además, tienes mi apoyo incondicional y te aseguro que así como para nosotros e inclusive tu hermano no cambia nada, seguro para papá tampoco —le ánimo a lo que Sakura suspiró.

—Gracias, Tomoyo —le dijo mientras le sonreía, ambas retomaron su camino rumbo a la casa Kinomoto.

Ambas llegaron a la casa y fueron recibidas por Sonomi quien les abrió la puerta y les indicó que pasarán a la sala, al llegar notaron como Yukito y Touya se encontraban hablando con Fujitaka de manera seria pero pararon al ver a la castaña.

(Nota. Inserte melodia triste y hermosa)

—Déjenme a solas con Sakura, por favor —pidió Fujitaka a lo que la castaña miró a Tomoyo quien le sonrió brindándole confianza a lo que la castaña se relajó, antes de salir Touya paso al lado de Sakura y revolvió sus cabellos mientras detrás suyo Yukito le sonrió, una vez se fueron Fujitaka camino a la sala por lo que la joven le siguió —por favor siéntate —la joven se sentó frente a él evitando mirarle a los ojos- Sakura, levanta la mirada —le pidió Fujitaka con voz suave provocando que lentamente elevará ella la mirada.

—¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar? —Le preguntó Sakura suavemente pero sin perder la seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad cuando llegaste? —Le preguntó mostrando paciencia en su porte.

—No tuve el valor —le respondió mostrando auténtica franqueza —de alguna manera quería negar esa realidad en la que me ví envuelta, pensé que sí lo evitaba, sí no lo hablaba eso no sería más que una pesadilla y que tú seguirías siendo mi papá —sus dedos jugaron entre si nerviosamente —en el fondo no quería perderte, quería pensar que todo lo que supe fue una pesadilla y que podía simplemente dejarlo en el olvido —la castaña agachó la mirada —creo que en cierto modo quería hacer lo que hizo mamá al ocultarlo —murmuró lo último con cierto pesar.

—Si ella me lo hubiera dicho... —La castaña levantó la mirada y lo observó con detenimiento —no la habría dejado —la joven miró al hombre quien se quitó los lentes y con sus dedos sobó el tabique de su nariz —las cosas no hubieran cambiado, Sakura —la joven sentía sus manos temblar —te habría querido igual y te aseguro la hubiera apoyado —la castaña simplemente se mordió el labio ante aquella confesión sintiendo sus ojos arder —pero lo que paso es que me mintió y siendo sincero me afectó bastante, al punto de tenerle cierto enojo, pero... —El hombre se levantó del sillón y se hincó frente a la castaña quien le miró confundida por su acción, de pronto él llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla de la castaña y con su pulgar la acarició —a pesar de eso, no puedo dejar de pensar que eres mi hija —los ojos del hombre se cristalizaron haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se acelerará y las lágrimas se acumularán en sus ojos —te vi crecer, te cuide cuando enfermaste, me preocupe por ti y aún lo hago, el día qué desapareciste sentí una gran desesperación que juro no deseo que nadie la sienta —una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la joven la cuál Fujitaka limpió —a pesar de que no lleves mi sangre, no puedo dejarte de amar como mi hija, Sakura.

—Tenía tanto miedo —musitó la joven con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con desenfreno —tenía miedo de perderte, perder tu amor, tu atención, tenía tanto miedo —Fujitaka la envolvió en sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba con desesperación —eres la única persona a la que puedo reconocer como mi papá, te amo tanto pero temía que dejaras de amarme, creí que me odiarias, pensé que ya no te tendría —la joven se aferró más al abrazo mientras Fujitaka sonreía con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos —te necesite tanto, no sabes como desee abrazarte cuando supe todo, sentía que no podía más —Sonomi se encontraba al pie de las escaleras observando la escena mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y algunas lágrimas resbalan por su mejilla.

—¿Cómo podría dejar de amar a alguien que se ganó todo mi corazón? —Le preguntó Fujitaka con dulzura provocando que el llanto de ella se intensificara. —Tú, Touya y Nadeshiko son los amores más grandes de mi vida, eso incluye ahora a Hana y Sonomi, claro —una suave risa salió de los labios de Sakura ante la mención de ellas, Fujitaka se separó un poco de ella y tomó con delicadeza su mentón para que le mirara a los ojos —eres mi más grande amor —una sonrisa enternecida se formó en los labios de la joven quien junto su frente a la de su padre.

—Te quiero mucho, papá —Susurró ella mientras sus sollozos acababan.

~ _Bienvenida al mundo, pequeña Sakura_~ había susurrado Nadeshiko con la bebé en brazos mientras estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación.

~ _Es tan hermosa como tú, mi querida Nadeshiko_~ le dijo Fujitaka con dulzura mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña bebé ~_Touya, hijo_~ le llamo haciendo que el niño asomara su cuerpo por la puerta ~_ven a conocer a tu hermana_~ el niño camino hasta la cama en la cual subió observando el bulto en los brazos de su madre.

~_Touya, querido_~ le habló Nadeshiko con dulzura ~_ella es nuestro más grande amor, cuidala, ¿si?_~ el pequeño asintió mientras dejaba que su dedo fuera tomado por la pequeña mano de la bebé.

Sakura salió de la casa después de haberse calmado un poco, en la reja notó a Touya a quien le sonrió.

—¿Me esperabas, hermano? —Le preguntó la joven bajando el escalón de un salto para llegar a su lado.

—Imaginé que terminarías caminando sola muy tarde así que te llevaré, monstruo —le dijo Touya comenzando a caminar a lo que rápidamente Sakura le siguió el paso.

—No soy ningún monstruo —reclamó la joven con una sonrisa dibujandose en su rostro.

—Sakura- la castaña le miró de reojo —no dejarás de ser mi hermana pequeña —la joven soltó una leve risa mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos.

—Y tu no dejaras de ser mi irritante hermano mayor. —Comentó ella dejando caer una lágrima de sus ojos, ambos caminaron mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse.


	14. Llamado

**Omnisciente**

Una semana completa ha transcurrido y hoy es un agradable jueves donde Sakura y Yuriko se encuentran juntas en el departamento donde con tranquilidad una confecciona un vestido para la menor y la otra vez el televisor mirando con atención sus caricaturas. Sakura pidió unas leves vacaciones en su trabajo que le habían servido para salir por las tardes con sus amigos con los que hablaba por un largo rato e incluso se reunió con sus antiguos amigos de la primaria como lo eran Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, también se había encontrado con Yamazaki quien hizo dúo con Eriol para contar su revuelo de mentiras cayendo inocentemente en ellas junto a Shaoran, sin duda había cosas que no podían cambiar.

—Oye mamá —la castaña miro a la pequeña quien le sonrió y dio unos giros —¡Seré una idol cuando crezca! —Exclamó con felicidad la pequeña, Sakura soltó una leve risa.

—_Hace dos semanas al ver 'Sailor Moon' decías que serías una una guardiana Sailor_ —pensó mientras una gotita aparecía en su frente —_hace cuatro semanas decías que serías una bruja debido a 'Ojamajo Doremi'_ —otra gotita apareció —_y hace tan solo unos días decías que serías una Card Captor por culpa de las historias que te cuento, ¿ahora Idol por 'Love Live'?, mejor no te dejaré ver 'Kaleido Star'_ —una leve risa salió de sus labios —eso me parece fantástico, mi pequeño lirio —le dijo mientras terminaba de darle el último toque al vestido para después mostrárselo a la pequeña —¿Que te parece? —La pequeña tomó el vestido y lo puso sobre su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a girar, la castaña empezó a guardar sus elementos de costura.

—¡Tú serás mi diseñadora, mami! —Exclamó la pequeña feliz mientras corría hacia la castaña y la abrazaba.

—¿Tanto te gusta como hago tus vestidos? —Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, la pequeña asintió feliz —entonces bien, ¡seré la diseñadora exclusiva de la idol Yuriko Kazanari! —Exclamó mientras la apresaba con sus brazos y besaba sus mejillas, Yuriko sólo reía ante aquello.

—Oye, mamá —la pequeña miraba atentamente su vestido mientras sus labios mostraban una leve sonrisa —¿Crees que papá y mamá les gustaría que fuera idol? —la castaña le sonrió con dulzura y besó su frente.

—Te hubieran apoyado tanto, por que el deseo de los padres es que sus hijos cumplan sus sueños —le dijo con gran suavidad en sus voz mientras la acunaba en sus brazos —seguro Kanako y Toru deben estar felices porque ya tienes un gran y hermoso sueño —la pequeña alzó su mirada y beso la mejilla de la castaña.

—¡Qué bueno saberlo! —Exclamó Yuriko mientras se bajaba de los brazos de la castaña y con el vestido corría escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

—¡Ten cuidado, Yuriko! —Le reclamó preocupada mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba en dirección a las escaleras.

~1 hora más tarde~

Debido a una invitación de Sonomi, Sakura y Yuriko se dirigían a la casa Kinomoto mientras iban tomadas de la mano, la invitación se debía a que Hana deseaba ver a su querida amiga para jugar un poco juntas además de que a Sonomi le parecía bueno estar con la hija de su querida Nadeshiko por un rato para conversar.

Yuriko y Sakura se encontraron pronto a la entrada de la residencia donde fueron recibidas por Sonomi.

—Me alegra tenerlas aquí —dijo Sonomi con hospitalidad mientras besaba a Sakura en la mejilla y revolvía los cabellos de Yuriko —Yuri, cariño, Hana se encuentra en la sala —le informó a la pequeña quien corrió con rapidez adentrándose.

—¿Cómo está, tía Sonomi? —Le preguntó la joven mientras ambas caminaban a la sala.

—Estoy bien, querida —respondió mientras miraba como Hana corría a Sakura y la abrazaba.

—¡Hermana! —Exclamó con felicidad Hana mientras Sakura besaba su mejilla.

—Es bueno verte, pulga —recalcó provocando un puchero en la niña.

—¡No soy una pulga! —Reclamó la pequeña haciendo reír a su madre y a Sakura —no se porque mi hermano y tú me dicen así, hermana Tomoyo es más dulce —Sakura revolvió su cabello.

—Es por culpa de tu hermano que te diga así, por lo tanto reclama eso con él —le invitó a lo que la pequeña frunció el ceño- que hermosa eres —le halagó apretando un poco sus cachetes provocando que la pequeña sonriera.

—¡Qué bueno que vinieran, hermana Sakura! —Exclamó Yuriko feliz mientras tomaba la mano de Yuriko invitándola a dibujar juntas en la sala, Sonomi y Sakura se sentaron en el sofá.

—Touya y tú les gusta aplicarle ese apodo —una risa salió de los labios de Sonomi —tú y tu hermano son tal para cuál.

—Él me ha dicho monstruo desde que tengo uso de razón, así que Hana debe seguir esa línea —bromeó la castaña mirando como Yuriko y Hana se intercambiaban crayones.

—¿No quieres que te sirva algo de beber, querida? —Le preguntó Sonomi.

—No hace falta, señora Sonomi —-le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Ay querida, no me llames señora que siento como los años me cobran factura —le dijo con dulzura mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

—¿Qué dice?, me parece que sigue igual de joven que la última vez que le ví —comentó Sakura mientras una sonrisa melancólica adornaba su bello rostro —pero perdón —Sonomi le miró con confusión —a pesar de que es esposa de mi padre aún no me acostumbro —le confesó con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Hey, cariño —Sonomi tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas —si, es complicado y más si no sabes cómo terminamos juntos, ya que fue en el lapso que te apartaron de su lado —le dijo con dulzura.

—Bueno, me basta con que ambos se amen y se aprecien —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- además, ¡tengo a Tomoyo como hermana política! —Exclamó con felicidad provocando alegría en la mujer.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo has estado, pequeña? —Le preguntó Sonomi.

—Muy bien, la verdad es un poco agotador el ayudar a la mayoría de los clubes pero es divertido para mi —le dijo ebozando una sonrisa —además me han dado unas pequeñas vacaciones en el trabajo por lo que podré descansar un poco.

—¿No es demasiado pesada esa rutina? —Le preguntó Sonomi con preocupación —vas a la escuela de 6:00 a 1:00 entras al trabajo de 1:30 a 3:00 y de ahí te vas hasta las 4:00 de la escuela ya que te devuelves a ayudar a los clubes.

—Siendo sincera no es una rutina tan agotadora como la que tenía en el clan —le confesó Sakura mientras observaba a las niñas dibujar —eran más actividades y eso sumándose que estaba en la profesión de madre triple —le dijo entre risas.

—¿Triple? —Le preguntó con curiosidad Sonomi.

—Ajá, en el clan no sólo cuidaba a Yuriko también cuidaba a un pequeño par de mellizas que incluso son un año mayor que Yuriko —le explicó mientras mostraba una sonrisa melancólica —la verdad es que las extraño demasiado, me dolió dejarlas atrás —susurró mientras llevaba su mano a la altura de su pecho y la apretaba.

—Sakura... —la castaña tomó una bocanada de aire para después sonreir.

—Y... ¿Dónde esta mi hermano, Tomoyo y papá? —Preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Touya esta ocupado en el hospital, le pidieron hacerse cargo del turno de la tarde, tu padre saldría tarde de la escuela ya que tenía unos pendientes y Tomoyo esta con los Li y el joven Hiragizawa.

—Ya veo... la verdad no eh tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con papá y Touya desde hace dos días —le dijo mientras rascaba su mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es de esperar, no te preocupes, además eres demasiado popular en la escuela y has tratado de disfrutar a tus amigos .

—Creo que no debía ponerle tanto empeño para destacar —mencionó mientras observaba sus manos —pero al estar en el clan... se competía por todo, por lo que te quedas con la idea de que debes ser mejor que los demás —terminó por decir mientras su semblante se encontraba serio —perdona, terminé diciendo algo fuera de lugar —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el respaldo.

—No hay ningún problema —la mujer le sonrió, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose captó la atención de ambas y vieron como Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Shaoran y Nakuru entraban a la sala.

—¡Vaya estas aquí, pequeña Sakura! —Exclamó Nakuru de manera feliz mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña y la abrazaba con efusividad.

—Qué bueno verte, Nakuru —dijo con sinceridad Sakura dejando que la mencionada le siguiera abrazando.

—¡Sakura! —Exclamó Kero feliz mientras salía del bolso de Tomoyo y se repegaba a su mejilla, la castaña soltó una leve risa y acarició su cabeza.

—Me alegra verte también, Kero —le dijo con dulzura- ¿cómo estas?

—¡Que pequeñito es Kero! —Exclamó de pronto Yuriko mientras se recargaba en las piernas de la castaña mirando al ser.

—Deberías ser más respetuosa conmigo, niña —le dijo Kero en un lamento mientras hacia un puchero.

—¿Tienes mucho aqui, Sakura? —Le preguntó Shaoran mientras se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente junto a los demás.

—Ya tengo rato —le respondió mientras miraba como Yuriko platicaba animadamente con Kero y Spinel.

—¿Cómo has estado, Sakura? —Le preguntó Tomoyo mientras Sakura desviaba la mirada de las niñas y los guardianes para dirigirla a su amiga.

—Excelente, Tomoyo —le respondió para después mirar de reojo a Yuriko quien retenía de la cola a Spinel quien intentaba escapar —Yuri, ¡suelta a Spinel! —Le llamó la atención a lo que la niña le soltó haciendo un puchero mientras el guardián caía al suelo.

—Les traeré un poco de té —les dijo Sonomi tratando de disimular la risa mientras se retiro a la cocina.

—Spinel no volverá a acercarse a esa niña —le comentó Eriol a Sakura con gracia.

—Cuando se lo propone Yuriko es un verdadero problema —murmuró Sakura conteniendo la risa.

—¿Será genética? —Preguntó burlona Meiling.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó Sakura tomando un cojín y lanzándoselo a la cara.

—Va, retiro lo dicho —le dijo Meiling mientras los otros reían —si que tienes fuerza y puntería, Sakura.

—Por cierto, ¿hoy tienes que asistir a algún club? —Le preguntó Shaoran a lo que la castaña movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

—Los clubes te consumen mucho tiempo, querida —le dijo Nakuru mientras se acomodada el cabello —¿Por qué no sólo les dices que no puedes ayudar?

—Creo que es porque me gusta un poco la competencia —le respondió Sakura a la pelinegra mientras Sonomi llegó con una charola la cual dejó en el centro de mesa, la charola tenía tazas de té y un plato repleto de galletas —Yuriko, come unas galletas primor y agradece a la señora Sonomi.

—¡Gracias, señora Sonomi! —Dijo con gran felicidad Yuriko.

—¡Están deliciosas, mamá! —Halagó Hana mientras ambas tomaron el plato y lo pusieron en el suelo donde se sentaron y empezaron a darles galletas a Spinel y Kero a lo que Sakura río.

—Qué rápido se adueñaron del plato, pequeñas come galletas —comentó con burla Sakura.

\- Demasiado rápidas diría yo —dijo Sonomi con una risa nerviosa cuando su objetivo era que todos comieran de las galletas.

—Por cierto, que bonito vestido tienes Yuriko —le comentó Tomoyo a la niña quien enseguida miró a la peligris.

—¡Lo sé!, ¡¿no es hermoso?! —Exclamaba con gran felicidad- ¡mamá Sakura lo hizo para mí! —Los presentes miraron a la castaña sorprendidos.

—¿En serio tu lo hiciste, hermana Sakura? —Preguntó Hana con curiosidad a lo que la castaña asintió —¡Yo también quiero uno!

—Te haré uno para tu cumpleaños —le comento Sakura a lo que ambas niñas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a diseñar?, ¿acaso la manía de Tomoyo se te contagio? —una gran risa salió de Sakura mientras la peligris le lanzaba un cojín a Meiling por sus palabras.

—No, para nada —le contestó Sakura para después afligir un poco su mirada —fue una de las muchas cosas que tuve que aprender en el Clan —contó haciendo que le mirarán con curiosidad —funciona más o menos como otros clanes, se debe de preparar en todos los sentidos a la dama del Clan para que muestre las aptitudes necesarias de delicadeza, gracia pero también coraje, orgullo y resistencia —la castaña desvío su mirada a las niñas —bueno, fue un entrenamiento rígido pero terminé aprendiendo esas cosas —al devolver su mirada a ellos notó la incomodidad que les provocó haber reavivado esos recuerdos en ella a lo que rápidamente les sonrió —pero es algo bueno, significa que cuando me casé no seré tan inútil como esposa —comentó entre risas nerviosas.

—¿Cuándo te cases, eh? —Preguntó Meiling con una sonrisa burlona provocando un rubor en las mejillas de Sakura al notar lo que había dicho.

—Seguro el hombre que se case contigo será afortunado, Sakura —le dijo Eriol provocando un sonrojo más fuerte en ella.

—¿Tu qué dices, Shaoran? —Le preguntó en susurro con malicia Tomoyo provocando que el joven se sonrojara ante la insinuación de la peligris.

—¿Soy la única que piensa que quien será el afortunado será el joven Li? —Habló Nakuru a lo que el dúo de castaños se miró entre sí mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificaba y las risas por parte de sus amigos no cesaban, Sonomi rodó los ojos mientras estaba en la cocina preparando algo más de té mientras agradecía que Touya no estuviera ahí para presenciar tal escena.

Después de eso las conversaciones entre ellos siguieron mientras uno que otro comentario indiscreto salía por parte de Nakuru provocando risas entre ellos, de pronto Sakura desvío su mirada hacia Yuriko observándola fijamente mientras su alrededor comenzaba a volverse lejano.

—"Hermana Sakura." —La castaña sintió como su corazón se aceleraba mientras todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor desaparecía y un campo de flores aparecía frente suyo junto a la figura de una adolescente de cabellos café rojizos. —"Nada esta bien, hermana Sakura" —Habló la joven con su voz llena de angustia mientras sus ojos eran inundados por las lágrimas, la castaña no podía moverse, no podía hablar, sus ojos pronto se cristalizaron. —"Por favor, ayúdanos." —Suplicó la joven quien empezó a desvanecer.

—¿Sakura? —La castaña pronto vio como había vuelto a la realidad y giró su rostro hacia Tomoyo —¿Qué ocurre? —La castaña no supo responder ante aquello.

—Mami, ¿porque lloras? —Le preguntó Yuriko acercándose a ella a lo que la castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida y pasando sus dedos con lentitud por sus mejillas notó que estaba empapadas en lágrimas, con el dorso de su mano las limpió para después sonreírle a la pequeña.

—No pasa nada, pequeña —le respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Segura?, ¿no mientes? —Preguntó la pequeña con preocupación.

—Segura, pequeño lirio —la pequeña se agachó dudosa al suelo nuevamente hablando con Hana, la castaña suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurrió para que te pusieras así? —Le preguntó Eriol con seriedad.

—Sólo... —la castaña observó su muñeca donde portaba una pulsera —alguien importante se acaba de comunicar conmigo... —Susurró mientras que con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba la pulsera, los demás la vieron con preocupación.


	15. Comenzar misión: Rescate

**Omnisciente**

Sakura se encontraba mirando a la pequeña Yuriko quien había caído dormida junto a Hana en el piso de la sala, ella y Sonomi miraban a ambas niñas mientras estaban de cuclillas frente a ellas.

—Me sorprende que no me diera cuenta que se quedó dormida —comentó Sakura mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de Yuriko mientras escuchaba como sus amigos conversaban aún —oye, tía... —La mencionada desvío su mirada de Hana para mirar a la castaña quien mostraba un semblante serio aún hincadas en el suelo —quiero pedirte un favor —comentó por lo bajo mirándola a los ojos.

—Si está en mis manos, te ayudo en lo que quieras, querida Sakura —le dijo Sonomi con una suave sonrisa mientras tomaba a Hana en sus brazos, acto que Sakura imitó con Yuriko.

—Necesito salir por un rato, ¿crees que podrías cuidar a Yuriko? —Le pregunto mirando de reojo a sus amigos buscando que no la escucharán —Kazuto y Yuki no creo que puedan encargarse de ella, además, seguro buscarán detenerme o acompañarme así que es mejor que sea cuidada por alguien más.

—Sabes muy bien qué si, cualquier cosa que necesites y este a mi alcance te la proporcionaré —le dijo Sonomi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hana —dime, ¿tiene que ver con lo de esa "persona importante"? —Preguntó mientras la puerta de entrada se abría dejando ver a su esposo, Touya y Yukito, ambas miraron a los recién llegados para después mirarse entre ellas.

—Si, por ello necesito hacerlo —le susurró acomodando a Yuriko en sus brazos mientras miraba como Touya se acercaba a ella.

—Hola, monstruo, ¿qué haces por aquí? —Le preguntó su hermano provocando que la castaña le mirara con una sonrisa ladina y el ceño fruncido.

—Para empezar no soy ningún mounstro y segunda, ¿qué no puedo venir cuando quiera? —Le reto provocando que su hermano le revolviera los cabellos, Sonomi le dió una palmadita al hombro de Sakura dirigiendo su atención a ella.

—Puedes dejarla conmigo —le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro, los demás las miraron con confusión —¿irás ahora? —La castaña asintió ante su pregunta —entonces hay que llevarlas a la habitación, ¿te parece?

—¿Podemos saber que ocurre? —Preguntó Fujitaka con preocupación ante la mirada atenta de los demás.

—En un minuto les explico —le respondió Sakura a su padre para después seguir a Sonomi a la segunda planta.

Sonomi y Sakura bajaron juntas del segundo piso mientras conversaban hasta que llegaron a la sala donde la castaña tomó su bolso y sacó su celular.

—Necesito salir por unas horas —le dijo a los presentes mientras texteaba en su celular —necesito salir, así que le pedí a mi tía que cuidara a Yuriko por el tiempo que estaré fuera, Kazuto esta en su trabajo y pienso pedirle a Yuki que me acompañe.

—¿A donde irás, Sakura? —La castaña levantó su mirada ante la pregunta de Yukito y los miró con seriedad.

—Pienso ir al Clan —le respondió dejando en asombro a los presentes quienes antes de poder decir algo frente a la castaña apareció una nube morada de la que apareció Yuki quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Estoy en mi rato libre en casa leyendo un libro y de repente recibo un mensaje de texto que me dice que irás al Clan —la pelinegra tomo de las mejillas de la joven y las pellizco —¡No hace mucho que saliste de las fauces de la boca del lobo!, ¿¡acaso quieres volver a ellas!? —le recriminó molesta —¿Enserio quieres ir? —Le preguntó con su mirada preocupada soltando lentamente sus mejillas.

—Tengo que hacerlo —le dijo mirándola con determinación —Stella y las mellizas siguen ahí —le dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano —quien sabe que cosas les habrán hecho como para que ella se haya comunicado conmigo.

—Tendremos que pasar lo más desapercibidas posible si no queremos que se nos arme un desastre —le dijo Yuki para después soltar un suspiro y cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Estarán bien?, ¿y si algo sale mal? —Preguntó Tomoyo de manera angustiada.

—¿Acaso quieren acompañarme a ese lugar? —Les pregunto Sakura con cierta dureza en su voz.

—Por lo menos deja que Yue y yo te acompañemos —le dijo Kero a lo que la castaña sonrió de lado.

—No me importaría pero lo que no quiero es que se expongan —le dijo con dulzura a su guardian que voló hasta ella y se sentó en su hombro.

—Llendo ustedes dos solas creo que se exponen más de lo que se expondrán con un grupo más grande —le dijo Meiling mientras le sonreía —por lo menos Nakuru, Yukito, Spinel, Kero, Eriol y Shaoran deberían acompañarlas, ¿no creen?

—Tú decides —le dijo Yuki sonriéndole la castaña cuando había volteado su mirada a ella, la antigua Card Captor suspiró.

—Me parece bien —les dijo Sakura sonriendo.

\- Enana, ten —le dijo Yuki extendiendo el bolso que traía —traje lo que me pediste.

—Gracias, hermana Yuki- le agradeció sonriéndole.

—¿Qué traen en esa bolsa? —Preguntó Touya con el ceño fruncido a lo que ambas se miraron entre si para después sonreir.

—Nuestros trajes, por su puesto —le dijo Sakura mientras con un movimiento de su mano el bolso desaparecía y a ambas las envolvía una luz que al disipar las mostró con un traje rosa y otro rojo.

—¡Te ves divina, Sakura! —Exclamó con emoción Tomoyo a lo que la castaña se sonrojo para después reír.

—Sabía que te gustaría, Tomoyo —alardeó la castaña aún avergonzada.

—¿Por qué el cambio de ropa? —Preguntó Sonomi a lo que ambas hermanas se miraron entre si y con sus manos acomodaron sus capuchas las cuales no dejaban ver bien sus rostros.

—Toda regla para asaltar o ultraje es que no vean tu rostro y más si te conocen —le dijo Yuki mientras sonreía de lado.

—Deberíamos empezar a movernos, ¿verdad? —Comentó Eriol levantándose de su lugar.

—Ya casi anochece —murmuró Kero mirando el reloj de pared en el comedor.

—Y es el momento donde las cosas interesantes suceden —le dijo Sakura a su pequeño amigo. —Por cierto, necesito que tú y Spinel se queden conmigo al igual que Shaoran, Eriol, Yukito y Nakuru se mantendrán junto a Yuki, ¿les parece?

—Aquí la jefa eres tú, Sakura —le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa que la castaña correspondió.

—Ahora, jóvenes —habló Yuki mientras tomaba las manos de Yukito y Sakura —necesito que se tomen de las manos que la teletransportación será agitada —después de que obedecieron la orden la pelinegra observó a Fujitaka y los demás —les aseguró que volverán con bien —les dijo dándoles una sonrisa para después mirar a Sakura —¿Lista? —La castaña asintió —juega en el carrusel.

—Gira en el... llévanos al lugar... —Susurró Sakura cerrando sus ojos.

—Qué queremos llegar —recitó por último Yuki y una neblina de colores guindas los envolvió desapareciendolos.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos topándose con los árboles del vasto bosque, observó a los demás quienes aún seguían con los ojos cerrados.

—Será mejor movernos, no queremos que las criaturas que habitan aquí nos ataquen —les dijo Sakura mientras se soltaba de las manos de Nakuru y Shaoran.

—Estamos cerca —les dijo Yuki mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de Sakura —al pasar de aquí nos encontraremos con la fortaleza donde residen los miembros del clan —les explicó, el grupo siguió su camino en dirección a aquel lugar que ambas chicas habían dejado atrás hacia casi ya cuatro meses.

[…]


	16. Encuentro y despedida

**Omnisciente**

Sakura se encargó de guiar a sus amigos por los túneles de un subterráneo por el que los condujo ante la sorpresa de Yuki.

—¿Cómo conocías este lugar? —Le preguntó Yuki con curiosidad —ni siquiera yo sabía que estás cosas estaban debajo de la sede.

—¿Recuerdas a Irie? —Le preguntó Sakura mirándola de reojo, la pelinegra asintió —pues cuando tuve que imponerle el castigo la señora me mandó a encerrarla en estos pasadizos.

—¿Crees que tu amiga está encerrada aquí? —Le preguntó Kero mientras iba sentado en su hombro.

—No necesariamente Kero, sé que ella esta aquí, conozco a la señora mejor que nadie —dijo la castaña mientras su mirada se tornaba triste —ella no le importa mucho que tan inocente alguien pueda ser, sólo arremete contra ellos —pronto llegaron a una brecha que se dividía en dos caminos —aquí nos separaremos —todos asintieron —hermana Yuki, al parecer deberán encargarse de unos cuantos sacos —comentó la castaña sintiendo algunas presencias cerca.

—Lo sé, si encontramos algo te llamaré enseguida —le dijo con una sonrisa —joven Eriol, Nakuru y Yukito cuento con ustedes —les dijo sonriéndoles para después mirar a Kero, Spinel y Shaoran —cuiden la espalda de la enana —les dijo para después empezar a adentrarse al camino, la castaña solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Shaoran y los dos seres.

—Antes habías dado un orden diferente para los grupos, ¿qué pasó? —Le preguntó con curiosidad Shaoran.

—Yuki estaría a cargo de alejar a cualquiera que pueda intervenir, por ello prefirió llevar a un grupo más... —La castaña sonrió —dinámico, además prefirió que los guardianes y tú se quedarán conmigo ya que seguro serán apoyo con ese puñado de tontos —Shaoran se rió ante el término que la joven había usado y siguieron su camino por el lugar.

Sólo el sonido de los tacones se escuchaba por aquel tramo, Shaoran iba al frente junto a Kero y Spinel quienes habían tomado su forma natural preparados para defenderse en caso de ser necesario. Cuándo caminaban de pronto apareció frente a ellos una joven de cabellos cortos quien portaba una espada y les apuntaba amenazadoramente.

—¡¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?! —Preguntó la joven chica de manera demandante, Sakura sintió un escalofrío por su espalda al reconocer a aquella voz.

—No queremos hacerte daño, niña así que baja eso —le indicó la inminente figura de Kerberos cuándo Sakura camino lentamente al frente saliendo de detrás de Shaoran a lo que la joven chica la miro con cautela.

—No es necesario estar a la defensiva, Stella —la joven miró como Sakura quitó lentamente su capucha dejando ver su rostro.

—¿Sakura? —Los ojos ámbar de la chica se humedecieron en lágrimas mientras la espada desaparecía de sus manos- ¡Hermana Sakura! —Exclamó con felicidad mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza.

-—Hola, hermanita —le susurró al oído para después besar su frente.

—Gracias al cielo viniste —expresó Stella con alivio mientras Sakura con sus manos le revisaba el rostro y miraba que no tuviera alguna herida en el cuerpo.

—Claro que vine —le dijo con dulzura mientras con sus pulgares retiraba las lágrimas de sus suaves mejillas —te dije que si me llamabas yo acudiría a ti.

—Así que ella es la chica, ¿eh? —la joven se colocó detrás de la castaña ante el hablar de Spinel Sun.

—Son de confianza linda, no te preocupes, ahora dime, ¿dónde están las mellizas, Seira y Reina? —La chica mordió sus labios ante la pregunta de Sakura acto que preocupó a la castaña.

—Están en una habitación más al fondo, nos tuvimos que esconder ahi —le explicó mientras la tomaba de la mano y empezaba a guiarla por el pasillo con los demás siguiéndole por detrás —la señora nos mandó a encerrar después de que nos negamos a contarle de tu paradero, Reina hace un mes que tuvo a nuestro hermanito.

—¿Fue prematuro? —Preguntó Sakura con preocupación, los ojos ámbar de la chica se cristalizaron de nuevo.

—Así es, Seira la asistió en el parto pero... ella no lo soporto y murió —Sakura mordió su labio inferior con fuerza —el bebé nació un poco débil por lo que Seira con sus poderes a tratado de controlar su salud pero eso la ha estado debilitando, para conseguir comida salgo en dirección a una bodega que esta por el camino izquierdo a éste, pero como hay distintas criaturas que de la nada aparecen debo exterminarlas, por eso me puse a la defensiva cuando vi a tus amigos —la castaña paro en seco a lo que la joven la miro con confusión, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la abrazo con fuerza.

—Esto a pasado por mi culpa —le dijo Sakura mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra si —perdón por haberlas dejado atrás.

—Tenías que irte con urgencia, nada es tu culpa, hermana Sakura —le susurró Stella mientras se separaba suavemente de ella y tomando de nuevo su mano reanudaron el camino.

—¿Crees que haya una forma de ayudar a la señora Seira? —Le preguntó Shaoran a Stella quien suspiro.

—No lo creo joven, sus energías se han acabado, es duro tener que mantener la fuerza vital de alguien más —respondió con tristeza, pronto llegaron a la habitación donde al entrar miraron como Seira se encontraba con un pequeño bebé arullandolo mientras sus ojos mostraban unas grandes ojeras y a su lado un par de mellizas que al notar que entraron alzaron su mirada.

—Rin, Ran. —Las llamo Sakura a lo que ambas pequeñas corrieron a sus brazos.

— Hermana Sakura —susurró Rin.

—¡Hermana! —Exclamó Ran mientras ambas pequeñas lloraban en sus brazos a lo que la castaña las abrazaba con fuerza.

—Pequeños remolinos, ¿están bien? —Les preguntó mientras revolvia sus cabellos y cierto pesar de reflejaba en sus ojos.

(Nota de autora. Insterte cancion triste :c)

—Sabía que vendrías —le dijo Seira con dulzura, la castaña se separó de las mellizas y a paso lento se acercó a la mujer donde frente a ella se arrodilló mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus piernas, liberando una de sus manos Seira acarició su cabeza con dulzura.

—Seira... —Susurró con la voz entrecortada, de pronto detrás de Shaoran aparecieron Yuki y los demás, la pelinegra se acercó a Stella y a las mellizas y con los ojos llorosos las abrazo a las tres.

—Gracias al cielo aquí están —susurró Yuki mientras besaba las mejillas de Ran, se separó de ellas lentamente y camino hasta Seira quien miraba como Sakura acariciaba las mejillas del pequeño bebé mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro —así que este es el nuevo monstruo de la familia —susurró mientras con su dedo tomaba la manita del bebé —es bueno conocerte campeón, ahora Kazuto no será el único hombre —mencionó mientras soltaba una leve risa.

—No le queda mucho tiempo —susurró Ruby Moon en tono triste mirando a ambas chicas contemplar al pequeño, Eriol y Shaoran la miraron de reojo.

—Su energía la esta dando al bebé ya que su estado era delicado —les explico Shaoran —y ellas dos lo saben.

—Pobres... —murmuró Spinel Sun mirando la escena con seriedad.

—Deben de irse ya —les susurro Seira mirándolas, Yuki y Sakura se tomaron de las manos con fuerza —antes de que vengan a checar los guardias —la mujer extendió el pequeño bulto a la castaña quien temblorosa tomó al bebé.

—Ran, Rin —las mencionadas se acercaron ante el llamado de Sakura —deben despedirse de su madre ahora —les dijo con la voz entrecortada, ambas niñas se acercaron a su madre y la abrazaron con fuerza.

—Recuerden hacerle caso siempre a sus hermanos mayores, mis pequeñas y cuiden mucho a su hermanito, sean fuertes y valientes siempre, ¿está bien? —Seira acarició la mejilla de cada una mientras las observaba con gran amor.

—Esta bien, mami —le dijo Ran con sus ojos llorosos.

—Mami, te queremos mucho —la mujer beso sus frentes con dulzura ante las palabras de Rin.

—Niñas, esperen afuera, ¿si? —Las pequeñas asintieron ante lo dicho por Sakura, Ruby Moon las tomó de las manos para salir con ellas de la habitación, Stella se acercó a Seira y la abrazo.

—Te extrañaré mucho —le susurró Stella mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos —fuiste como mi madre, muchas gracias —después de aquello salió de la habitación dejando que Yuki se acercara a Seira y besara su frente.

—Te prometo que van a estar bien —la mujer asintió sonriéndole ante su valerosa promesa —nos adelantaremos, enana —le dijo a Sakura para después salir de la habitación con los demás detrás de ella, Sakura beso la frente del pequeño bebé para después mirar a Seira.

—Fuiste la persona que me aceptó con tanta facilidad después de Kanako —le dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama mientras veía como Seira se acostaba —recuerdo haberte hecho una gran treta cuando dijiste que era igual de terca que mi mamá —la castaña río con amargura mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas —gracias por haber sido mi amiga en este lugar y gracias por cada uno de tus consejos, tu ayuda y tus noches de desvelo —la castaña se acercó al rostro de Seira y besó su frente —ellas son mis hermanas y te prometo que las protegeré.

—Se que lo harás, Ran, Rin, Stella y el pequeño Hiro, estarán con una maravillosa persona —le dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse —se que... podrán... seguir...- terminó por decir soltando su último suspiro.

La castaña se colocó la capucha y envolviendo bien entre las cobijas al pequeño Hiro salió de la habitación.

Camino un tramo hasta que se encontró con los demas que la esperaban, las mellizas se encontraban en el lomo de Kerberos mientras dormían y Stella se mantenía a su lado.

—Tomemos el camino de la bodega, si los guardias ya vienen y seguro deben de tomar el camino que usamos —les dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo —en cuanto salgamos usaremos la teletransportacion —terminó por decir mientras seguían su camino.


End file.
